CCS Movie 3: The Cards Within The Heart
by TRC-TTR-TS
Summary: It's all over. The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are are couple, and everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle about to begin.
1. Summer Vacation

[A/N: So I've decided to rewrite the first 4 chapters because I did write them 4 years ago and I've come to notice that my grammar wasn't the greatest back then ^_^. I won't change the concept, just a couple things that I personally thought didn't make sense reading it over again.]

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

"I love you!" Sakura shouted from Tokyo Tower, jumping towards her love. "Sakura! Wait until the city is restored." "No, I can't wait! I love you!"

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

Almost an exact year since the capture of the Void card, the middle school students of Tomoeda stared at the clock, paying absolutely no mind to the final wishes of the teacher. As the second hand passed the number 11 the students begame giddy with excitement.

"3…2…1…SUMMER VACATION," they all yelled, running out of their classrooms to find their friends and begin planning summer activities.

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, and Rika were the last students left in the classroom. Tomoyo leaned over to her best friend's desk with a smile on her face. "So what are we doing this summer Ms. Procrastinator?"

"Well Tomoyo, I was thinking that- HEY! I do NOT procrastinate," Sakura rebutted.

"Yeah you do," Meilin mentioned, entering the conversation.

"Hey Mei, Tomoyo, you want to come over to my house," Sakura asked, ignoring Meilin's previous comment.

"Hey, if you buy pizza, then I'm willing to go anywhere," Meilin replied.

"Aren't you forgetting someone," a voice asked from the door.

"Eriol?!" the three girls yelled in shock.

"I thought I'd visit you guys this summer. It **has** been a year since I've seen you all."

Syaoran cleared his throat agitatedly from behind the girls. "You're also forgetting someone else."

Sakura turned to face him and laughed a nervous laugh, "Oh sorry Syaoran, I forgot about you."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever. I have to get ready for something later today anyways," he said, picking up his bag and leaving."

Eriol left with him, but before he said, "I'd love to spend some time with you guys today but I have to clean up the house. Kaho's going to be flying in tomorrow and I want the house to be spotless for her. Maybe sometime next week?"

The girls nodded and smiled and Eriol smiled back, taking his leave.

"I wonder what Syaoran is in a hurry to do," Sakura thought out loud. Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other and smiled knowingly. "Who knows," they responded at the same time and grabbed Sakura, heading out of the door.

Sakura paused for a moment and turned to Rika. "Aren't you coming," She asked.

"D-don't worry about me S-Sakura," she stuttered, blushing a crimson red. "Okay then, bye."

Rika sat silently for a moment then looked up at the teacher. "You know Mr. Terada, I don't know if I've ever thanked you for switching schools to teach here," she said, still blushing.

The teacher smiled and walked up to the girl, taking her hand.

--------

"You better get it right this time. We've waited too long. Strike at midnight." "Yes sir. The Clow Mistress will be ours." "She better be."

--------

_I've been having this dream lately. I like it but it never makes sense because I'm always _

_awoken by Kero or my alarm clock before it finishes. Maybe because it's summer I'll get to _

_find out what's vision I'm having… I am in a pink, white, and red dress with spaghetti straps. _

_Syaoran and I are together, swinging on the swings. I'm humming a little song. Syaoran asks _

_me what I was droning but I replied with a shrug. Then all of a sudden the place starts to _

_shake and everything crumbles into darkness. I yell an unexpected rant of how dark and scary _

_everything is. Suddenly a black light comes out of my chest. It consumes my entire body, my _

_every thought, my every movement, my every breath…  
_

TBC…


	2. Dreams Do Come True

[A/N: So I've decided to rewrite the first 4 chapters because I did write them 4 years ago and I've come to notice that my grammar wasn't the greatest back then ^_^. I won't change the concept, just a couple things that I personally thought didn't make sense reading it over again.]

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 2: Dreams Do Come True

"AAAHHH," Sakura yelled, twisting and turning in her bed sheets.

"Sakura! SAKURA WAKE UP," Kero, Tomoyo, and Meilin yelled in unison. Sakura was so shaken up by the sudden outbursts that she felled off of her bed.

"Are you okay," Kero asked with a concerned look on his face. "You were talking in your sleep and then you started screaming," Tomoyo continued.

"Yeah," Sakura assured, rubbing her head.

"Good, because I think that the pizza is here," Meilin expressed, with a wide grin on her face.

The three looked at the hungry girl, and then shook their heads.

--------

"What time is it," Sakura asked after eating two and a half slices of cheese pizza. Kero flew over to the microwave and yelled the time from the kitchen. "5:47p.m."

Tomoyo almost keeled over and Meilin started choking on her fourth slice of pizza. "5:47!" they yelled, once again in harmony. Both took one of Sakura's arms and they dragged her up the stairs. Kero stared in confusion then rummaged through the fridge for cake.

--------

Sakura was thrown roughly on her bed and Meilin began scrimmaging through Sakura's closet for clothes. "No…no…no…NONE OF THESE WILL DO!" Meilin screamed desperately.

Tomoyo had run down the stairs, and returned in less than a minute. "Don't worry, I made something just in case this would happen," she conveyed happily.

She held up a pink, white, and red strapless dress in front of Sakura with a proud smile on her face. _That looks exactly like the one in my dream…_ she thought to herself. She stared at the two with the most confused look you would have ever seen in your life.

Meilin winked at the sight of Sakura's lost facial expression. "You have a six o'clock date tonight my friend." "Phwee?" Sakura typically responded. "Date? What date? When did I agree to a date," she questioned, thinking hard back at her possibly mentioning something like that. "You didn't," Meilin said with a smirk on her face.

--------

_Big surprise, Sakura's late_, Syaoran thought to himself, checking the time on his watch and swinging on one of the swings in the park.

--------

After Sakura had finally changed into her dress, Tomoyo sent her off in one of her limos to be escorted by one of her bodyguards. The only reason that she didn't drive Sakura herself was because she was 14 and not old enough to.

--------

Sakura arrived at the park about 10 minutes late. She saw Syaoran and blushed when she saw him admiring the dress. She was going to take a seat beside him, but she was lunged with a hug.

"What took you so long," he asked.

"Lack of knowledge," she muttered, thinking of how Meilin and Tomoyo had set her up. She got a mental image of them laughing at her manically. Although she couldn't complain, she was finally going to spend some time with her boyfriend, something that wasn't able to happen a lot during the school year.

She finally took a seat on the swing beside him and they sung together in silence.

--------

_I'm just going to have to do this now_, a boy thought to himself in the trees. He grabbed a cherry blossom and whispered a chant into it. The flower drifted down and sunk into Sakura's _back. I hate to do this to such a beautiful creature, but what has to be done, has to be done._

_Futari ga kitto _

_Deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete_

_Ryoute wo sotto_

_Kasanetehora hohoemukara_

_Honto no kimochi_

_Kitsukanai furishite_

_Totsuzen futari_

_Koi ni ochitano-_

"What're you humming?" Syaoran asked, engaging into conversation.

"It may sound weird but honestly, I have no idea." She answered with a weak smile.

"Oh…okay…" Syaoran replied, not really sure what to say to that.

The earth suddenly began to shake, causing the closeness of Syaoran and Sakura to be separated.

"SAKURA!" She was abruptly paralyzed and couldn't respond to Syaoran's cry.

Then everything turned black. "Syaoran? SYAORAN! Where am I? Why am I here? Why won't anyone look for me in this-wherever I am? Why won't anyone answer my questions?"

A big light shot of her chest. A black one. The black beam covered her entire body causing a new Sakura Card to come from where her heart is. She screamed in pain and gaped for air as the card made its way out. As if in a trace she called out her incantation and called out the cards name,

"EVIL!"

The card quickly took over her body and her behaviour changed completely.

This Sakura, wasn't Sakura anymore…

TBC…


	3. She Seems…Different Part 1

[A/N: So I've decided to rewrite the first 4 chapters because I did write them 4 years ago and I've come to notice that my grammar wasn't the greatest back then ^_^. I won't change the concept, just a couple things that I personally thought didn't make sense reading it over again.]

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 3: She Seems…Different Part 1

'Sakura' then released another card, "SWORD!"

'She' took the sword, and stabbed 'herself' in the stomach, then passed out.

Syaoran ran to her aid, screaming her name repetitively. When he didn't hear a respond he took out his cell phone and called for help.

--------

Tomoyo's phone rang uncontrollably. "Meilin can you pick that up please," asked

"It's your phone, answer it yourself," Meilin complained, not moving from her comfortable position in front of Sakura's television. There was one thing that Meilin loved just as much as food, and that was Sailor Moon, and there was nothing that was going to get in the way of that.

"Oh fine," Tomoyo grunted and got of her seat in front of the t.v. beside Meilin to answer her cell.

"Hello? Tomoyo speaking." Tomoyo's began to widen in fright. What do you mean something's wrong with Sakura?…She's BLEEDING? How can she be bleeding?! You're with her aren't you?…Okay…okay…I'll send someone to get you guys."

Meilin put her attention to Meilin who looked like she wanted to cry. "What happened to Sakura?"

"I'm not sure. Syaoran just said that she's bleeding."

--------

There was a knock on the door and the two girls flew up to answer it. "Hurry, put her on the couch," Tomoyo instructed, and Syaoran did what he was told. Tomoyo had hired a personal doctor to stitch up Sakura's stomach before her and Syaoran came back to her house.

A little while later, 'Sakura's' eyes fluttered open. 'She' looked around the room to see that everyone had fallen asleep; everyone except for Syaoran that is. 'She' squinted 'her' eyes to look at the time that was in on top of her television. It said 8:21p.m.

"How are you feeling," Syaoran asked, his eyes glued on her. Sakura wanted to say that she was still in a bit of pain but alright, however something else came out of her mouth. "I'm okay, but my tummy hurts."

_What? I didn't say that. _"Would you like something? Water? Something to eat," Syaoran asked without taking his eyes from her.

"Sure, but do you mind if I help you? Everyone else is asleep and I don't want to be alone right now," 'she' said.

_What's going on? Why can't I talk? And more importantly, who or what is talking for me? I'm so confused!_

_**About what? The fact that you can't do as you please?**_

_What? Who said that?_

_**Why, I'm you. I'm just helping you here with your little relationship. You're so boring, and such a lost cause. Syaoran is going to dump you one of these days soon.**_

_You…Do you really think so?_

_**Oh trust me, I may be a part of you, but I'm good at these things.**_

_Normally I would have been upset with that comment, but for now I'll keep quiet._

_**Good. You won't regret it.**_

_I better not…_

Deep inside, Sakura she knew something wasn't right, but she played along and figured that she might as well believe in 'herself'.

--------

'Sakura' and Syaoran sat down together at the kitchen table; 'Sakura' drinking some tea he made for her.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

He blushed a little at the compliment.

"N-no problem."

"Um," she began "C-can you do me a favour?" 'she' stuttered, or at least pretended to stutter. And she did a pretty good job at it too.

"Are you getting this?" a voice questioned, not to far from the "alone" couple.

"Shhh, Meilin, shut up. Your voice'll get on tape." Tomoyo whispered back. When Tomoyo woke up to see that Sakura and Syaoran weren't in the room with them anymore, she knew something was up and whipped out her video camera

"Oh sorry. Make sure you only tape the good stuff."

"Yeah, yeah now pipe down."

Meilin looked down at Tomoyo who was recording on her knees from a lower point of view. She was saying something about angles making the difference in a shot. _She doesn't have to be so uptight about it. Then again, it is Tomoyo…_ Meilin then headed down the hall quickly, telling Tomoyo she needed to use the washroom. She knew she wouldn't miss anything because Tomoyo was getting it all on film.

--------

"Eiko." "Yes master." "Your next assignment will be to get the girl to come here. If necessary, eliminate her distractions." The voice said, emphasizing the word distractions. "Immediately."

--------

"May I sit in your lap? I'm starting to feel dizzy." 'Sakura' asked, pretending to seem lightheaded.

"O-okay." She began to walk to him in a seductive manner.

Poor Syaoran felt the blood hurling up in his nose. She faked slipping on the floor, and landed, face first into his lap.

As 'her' face lay in his thigh a grin curled up on 'her' lips. 'Sakura' brought her head up to face him; she made a little cute smile. "Sorry, I tripped on something." Then she blushed slightly.

Syaoran stared at her flabbergasted. _Something's not right about Sakura. She seems… _

_Different. _Tomoyo and Meilin concluded with the same thought.

TBC…


	4. She Seems…Different Part 2

[A/N: So I've decided to rewrite the first 4 chapters because I did write them 4 years ago and I've come to notice that my grammar wasn't the greatest back then ^_^. I won't change the concept; just a couple things that I personally thought didn't make sense reading it over again.]

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D. (I forgot to mention, the song used in the previous chapter isn't mine, it's Let Me Be With You from the show Chobits.) The song in this chapter, Anna ni issho datte no ni is from Gundam Seed, also not mine.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 4: She Seems…Different Part 2

"Um... Sakura. A-are you okay? Your not usually like this." Syaoran stuttered uncomfortably.

"Oh Syaoran. Don't you like me anymore?" 'Sakura' pouted.

"No it's no that it's just-"

"JUST WHAT!" 'Sakura' yelled, her eyes turning a freaky red colour.

A sudden wind appeared and her hair flew in different directions. "MY NEEDS WILL SATISFIED!" Her body left Syaoran's lap and rose to the sky.

--------

_WHAT'S GOING ON!_ Sakura asked running in a pathway darkness, seeking light. The only thing she was able to see, was her body floating in mid air. She wanted to get back to her normal self. She wanted to run and embrace her friends and boyfriend.

"Dear Sakura. There is a way to get of this treacherous place. And I can tell you how." This came from the voice of a boy she didn't recognize.

Sakura wanted to be skeptical about this random person, but in the position she was in at the moment, she was willing to take help from anyone or anything. _O-okay but why do you want to help me_?

Because, you have some thing I want, and if you give it to me I'll set you free.

_No! I won't give you my magic no matter what!_

Who said I wanted to have your magic? I want something more precious. So, are you up for it?"

She sat in the middle of darkness, practically floating in an ocean of her own her tears.

_O-okay, what do you want?_

--------

Sakura's flying body lowered and it's eyes turned from red to black. She began to chant:

_kokoro wa doko ni iru_

A pink light shot out of it…

_doko ni fukarete iru_

Then a blue light shot in her…

_sono hitomi ga mayouwanu you ni-_

Then a black light surrounded her again

ANNA NI ISSHO DATTE NO NI

Then a blinding white light filled the room, and then the body collapsed to the ground.

--------

"ARE YOU GETTING' THIS TOMOYO?" Meilin shouted on the top of her lungs over Sakura's chanting, finally making it back to the scene. But Tomoyo was so flabbergasted that she had dropped her camera.

Meilin grabbed the camera and continued filming the event. Or so she thought. _Uh...How does this thing work?_

"Tomoyo, how do you work this thing this thing!"

"Shh, I think she's regaining conciousness."

--------

One eye opened. Then the other. And then she blinked several times. She saw a pair of auburn eyes glaring at her.

Syaoran grabbed the hem of her dress and yanked it. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with Sakura? The _real _one."

Sakura's eyes began to water. She was glad to be back, but not so happy to be threatened.

Paying no attention to the comment he made, she leapt into his arms. She was just so happy to be back from…wherever she was. "Oh Syaoran!" She yelled holding him in a tight hug.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" he now yelled.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She was back to normal and this was the treatment that she received. She pushed him away and slapped him across the face! "Get out."

It took him a while until he realized the mistake he had made. "LI, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" she yelled and ran upstairs to her room. She needed some time to think.

He knew she was extremely upset because she hadn't called him Li since they met, but he was just as upset, if not more, so he stormed out of the house, Meilin not to far behind.

--------

"What's with all the noise?" A tiny figure asked flying down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Are you-" but she had hit poor Kero against the wall while sprinting to her room.

"I think I'll sleep in tomorrow." He said dizzying before drooping to the ground.

[A/N: This chapter was originally dedicated to these three people, and I didn't think it'd be right if I didn't leave that the same. So, Princess Cherry, TheDarkAngel101, and Taeniaea, this one was for you. Thanks for being the first people to review this :D]


	5. The Deal

Updates:

1) As you can see, I've changed my username. 

2) 4 years. 4 WHOLE YEARS! I am so sorry for the ridiculously long, long time period since the last time I updated this. And so, I intend on finishing this story hopefully by the end of the summer and if not then by the end of the year for sure. But yea I've been suffering through a serious writer's block, but hey better late then never right? Well then on with this long overdue story.

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 5: The Deal

After blacking out for a couple of minutes, Kero rubbed his head in confusion. The last thing he remembered was seeing Sakura crying as she blazed into the room, knocking him against the wall. He slowly floated towards her, still in a bit of a daze, when he realized she was asleep with dried tears still lingering on her face. "Oh Sakura," he said softly then floated downstairs.

---------

Tomoyo sat quietly on the couch alone. "Hey, where's the kid, and that other girl?" Tomoyo looked up and saw Kero headed in her direction. "She went to see how Syaoran was doing since…" She lost her train of thought and looked out the window. "Since what?" Ignoring the question she attempted a fake smile and asked, "How's Sakura doing?" Kero could tell that she wasn't trying to answer his question and he decided it was best to leave it alone for the time being. "She's asleep upstairs." Suddenly there was a loud thump directly above them. "Not anymore I guess." And the first time since the incident, Tomoyo laughed.

---------

"Ow my head," Sakura moaned, rubbing her head gently after falling off of the bed. There was a knock on the door. "Hey Sakura, mind if I come in?" "Sure Tomoyo." Kero was going to float in behind her but Tomoyo put her hand out, "Do you mind if I talk to Sakura alone for a little bit?" He looked a little surprised but went back downstairs. "You're lucky Kero didn't notice the blood on your dress. He would have freaked out. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked helping her friend up to the bed. "Honestly, right now…I don't even know. I'm so sorry about the dress. You worked so hard on it…and I wish I could tell you what happened with it but I don't remember anything. All I remember is.." Sakura quickly slapped her hands on her mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness I slapped Syaoran didn't I?" Tomoyo didn't say anything. "What…I mean is…do you know what happened a little before then?" Sakura looked at her friend a little dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" "Well…" Tomoyo began to play with her hair a bit. "You started acting…strangely…and then all of a sudden…I dunno maybe I'm imagining things but…" "It was me. Well not really me…But she said she was me and I thought she was. And she was saying that I was boring and Syaoran was going to dump me and…I don't know I gave up to her and she-" "Who's 'she'?" Tomoyo interrupted. "This voice in my head. It sounded like me but wasn't…anyways she took over my body and then I don't know what happened. I blacked out and when I came to, Syaoran was yelling at me so I…I guess I really did slap him." "That makes sense then. But one thing isn't adding up. Who was the voice?" Sakura looked at her phone. "I don't know but I want to call Syaoran. I don't want him to-" "Don't worry about it. I'll go visit him and tell him exactly what you told me. After that you guys can talk and I'm sure that you can work it out together. Meanwhile, you should go shower and take care of yourself. The three of us will probably be back in a couple of hours. You should be fine by then." "Okay…thanks Tomoyo you're a great friend." "So I've been told" she said, and with that she left. _I wonder what's going on with me…_

---------

"Tomoyo should be my brain. Taking a shower was a great idea, I feel great." Sakura said out loud sitting at her desk in her room. She looked at her Syaoran Teddy Bear and smiled, then sighed. _I miss him…_and with that she fell into a short nap.

"W-where am I?" "If memory serves, we had a deal." A figure stated coming out of the shadows. "What deal?" "Don't you remember? You were lost in your thoughts, wanted freedom, and I said I wanted something from you. I want it now." "But what do you want?" The figure held out an object. "No…you can't! I never knew you-" "Too late." "No. Y-you can't. Somebody help me!"

Sakura's head snapped back immediately. "Thank God. It was just a dream. Or at least...I hope so." Ding dong. _That must be Tomoyo and the others_. "Kero, can you-" But Kero was fast asleep beside a plate of chocolate cake. _That Kero. He never changes_. She smiled and began to head down the stairs when suddenly her body was once again being controlled. Her body was dragging against walls and making her abuse herself. "Okay!" She managed to utter. "Okay! I'll give you what you want just stop it. Please. At least give me a little time. Just a little time please."

---------

"Sakura is taking pretty long to answer the door." Meilin complained. "Meilin shut up." Syaoran said with a straight face, arms crossed. "I don't even know if I want to be here right now." Tomoyo looked at him with trying eyes. "Look. I'm not saying I don't believe the story you told me but if she knew she was being controlled then she should have known that that's why I was yelling at-" The door unlocked and Sakura forced a smile and welcomed them in. Tomoyo smiled and walked in, Meilin said something about being hungry and tapped Sakura on the shoulder and Syaoran began to walk inside avoiding eye contact, but Sakura pulled him back outside. "You guys we'll be inside in a sec. Meilin grab something to eat since you're hungry. You too Tomoyo," and she locked the door behind her. "What, slapping me once wasn't good enough?" Syaoran stated, quite agitated. "I…I don't know what else to say besides I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did but I was just shocked and I didn't know how to react but…I really am sorry." They remained silent, then Syaoran sighed and dropped his arms to his side. "It's okay I guess. But I'm really worried about you. I guess I'm really mad because something happened to you and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I was left there to watch you suffer and-" Sakura put her finger on his lip and then gave him a hug. Syaoran hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She pushed him back lightly and then smiled. "I just want you to remember something." He brushed some of her hair that was out of place to where they belonged with a smirk on his face. "And what's that?" he asked. "That I love you. I know that you know that but I really want you to know for sure that I do, and no matter what happens I love you." Then her face became serious. He looked at her a little confused. "I love you too but…where did this come from?" She lightly touched the side of his face then said, "Just remember what I said." His eyes fixed on her, but then he just smiled again. "Okay. Well…are we going inside anytime soon?" "You go I'll be there in a sec." "Okay." he said again and then headed inside. "Alright whoever you are, go home or something you're not wanted." "Oh really?" was the reply and Sakura became immediately frightened. "You…" she whispered. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked looking around from the source of the familiar voice. "You said you wanted time. I gave you time. And now I'm here for what you owe me." "But...but you weren't supposed to be here yet. I thought you would at least give me until tomorrow I have plans." "And we have a deal." A boy's figure came from out of the shadows. Just like in her 'dream'. "Please wait. Just a little more please." Sakura began to cry and the figure became clearly visible now. The boy had short black hair with light brown eyes, quite similar to Syaoran's in colour. He wore a black shirt with black pants and made his way slowly toward Sakura. "No. I'm begging you" Sakura sputtered through tears. She didn't want to complain to loudly because she didn't want to worry her friends but at the same time she knew she needed help. The boy now only inches from her face put his hands on either side of the door where her head was. "It. Is. Too. Late." Sakura, in complete fear screamed and the boy pressed his lips against hers. The door flew open and Syaoran, followed by Tomoyo, then Meilin with half of a sandwich hanging from her mouth stared at the scene in complete shock. The boy then stopped kissing Sakura, she fainted, and he caught her. He looked at Syaoran and smiled. "You won't be needing her. She doesn't want you anymore anyways." And he took Sakura, stood back, then disappeared. It was Tomoyo who jumped pass Syaoran and tried to stop the boy but she fell on her face when they disappeared. The piece of the sandwich that was in Meilin's mouth slowly slipped out onto the ground and she rushed to Tomoyo's aid. Syaoran stayed in the exact same place as if stuck while the one of the last things his girlfriend said to him continuously replayed in his mind. _…No matter what happens, I love you….I love you…I. Love. You._

TBC…


	6. Decisions to Make

**Chapter 6: Decisions to Make**

"Ah. That hurts."

"Sorry Tomoyo." Meilin said, dabbing rubbing alcohol on Tomoyo's cut on her face.

"Poor Toya and Fujitaka. They're worried sick about Sakura, and we didn't even know what to say to them. I feel bad for lying."

"Don't feel bad Meilin. Technically it wasn't a lie because Sakura WAS kidnapped," Tomoyo mentioned, attempting to convince Meilin as well as herself that that was the case.

Meilin left the first aid kit beside Tomoyo, stood up emotionless, and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to check on Syaoran." Tomoyo outstretched her arm in front of Meilin.

"I think that right now he needs to be alone." Meilin paused for a moment then brushed Tomoyo's hand out of the way.

"I said, I'm going to check on Syaoran."

And with that she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Tomoyo sat in shock for a bit, then applying a band-aid to her face she thought _Ha. Disrespected in my own house. What is the world coming to_, said a little prayer for Sakura, and then called her body guards and started a mini search party.

---------

Syaoran wrote a note apologizing for leaving without saying anything and that he needed some time to think and was placed it on Tomoyo's living room table. He was about to leave when he heard someone calling after him. It was Meilin.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Walking I guess."

"But it's late. You should stay. We can talk. Let me know what's on your mind."

She grasped onto his elbow but he pulled away.

"Look I just need to think. Alone. Thanks for the consideration but this is really what I need right now. This has been a long day and I need to know what to do about Sakura and-"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. That's all I ever hear from you. Look, last summer you and Sakura did your little play thing and you had your moments and even the years before you guys had your…whatever you had. But I've known you longer, and I've always," She stopped and moved closer to him, "I've always put your feelings before my own which is why I let you stay with that bitch for-"

Syaoran wasn't really paying attention until she said that.

"What did you just call her?"

"Syaoran, SHE JUST KISSED ANOTHER GUY, she deserved to be called what I called her. And I mean she's hurt you enough hasn't she? Putting your feelings aside when she told you she liked Yukito and now this. I mean, I don't have anything against her as a person but I'm tired of seeing her hurt you and I…I…love you."

At the sound of those words Syaoran remembered Sakura and tears began to fill in his eyes.

"See," she said softly, "she's always hurting you and I would never."

She kissed him and he pulled away. As a tear fell down his face he ran out the door, slamming it behind him. _I'll get you Syaoran. I almost did before, but this time I will not fail._ Meilin then sat down in a couch and watched some television.

---------

_What a great time for Mother Nature to decide that its going to rain._ Syaoran thought to himself slightly angrily. Not just because of the rain, but because the rain just added to the not-so-perfect day he was having.

"Master Li! Is that you?!" someone yelled through the loudness of the pouring rain.

Syaoran looked up to see Wei standing with two umbrellas on the other side of the street. He looked both ways then crossed, handing the extra umbrella over to Syaoran.

"Thanks Wei," he laughed a little, "You always have the tendency to give me umbrellas when I need it."

Wei smiled. "I'm always happy to assist. But Master Li…weren't you at Ms. Kinomoto's house?"

Syaoran's smile immediately faded and he told Wei about everything that happened that day and he paused.

"Well young Master, it seems you have some decisions to make."

Syaoran was looking down but then he faced Wei.

"Yea. I know."

---------

She furiously slapped her hand on the table closest to her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tomoyo had never looked so angry throughout all the time that Meilin has known her.

"I…I'm so unbelievably upset. No. Upset is an understatement. I am SO PISSED at you. For what you did and what you said about Sakura. All this time I thought you were a good friend but I guess I'm the stupid one huh?"

Meilin looked at Tomoyo. She expected her to be mad but not the way she was at the moment. Tomoyo stopped yelling and began to speak in a calm, yet threatening tone.

"So why did you tell me?"

Meilin looked up at Tomoyo and responded, "Because…well I thought…I thought we were friends. And friends tell each other everything right? And 'cause-"

"But Sakura is my BEST friend. That tops anything that we ever had."

Meilin started to cry.

"You see? Sakura has everything. She has the boy that I love, and a friend that is so good to her, why can't we be as close, and why can't you support me the same I know you supported her when she told you she liked Syaoran even though you KNEW that I liked him first?"

Tomoyo was glaring but then she closed her eyes. Calmly she opened them and they were a little softer then they were before.

"You know what? You're right. And I apologize for that. But if that's a problem that you have with me, then you take up with me. Don't screw up Sakura's life even more than it already is."

Meilin stood up. "Well, I just don't see what's so great about Sakura. I mean I don't hate her or anything, I just don't know what's so great about her. She sacrifices your feelings too sometimes, and you know what I'm talking about. Look right now you have some decisions to make. I've already made mine."

And with that Meilin got her stuff and left the Daidouji residence. Tomoyo sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"She does have a point…"

Ring ring.

"Hello, Tomoyo speaking, who's this?"

Click.

Tomoyo looked at the phone in confusion, and then hung it up.

---------

Knock knock.

Tomoyo stood outside of the door waiting for an answer. The door opened and Syaoran smiled.

"Come on in."

Wei looked at Tomoyo and bowed.

"Would you like some tea Ms. Daidouji?"

"Oh yes please and thank you." Wei headed for the kitchen.

"So what's up?" he asked. "Well…First I got your note, then Meilin told me what happened and…I-"

"Oh…well…about that. I have a question, and I need you to hear me out before you answer." She looked puzzled but nodded.

"Do you think that Sakura and I should...well…break up? Assuming we find her anytime soon." Tomoyo looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Is this all because of Meilin, because-"

"Hold on a sec. It's just…the slap…and she was kissing another guy and…Meilin did make some good points about the situation and I don't know. I guess-"

"Well before you continue, do you love Sakura?"

"Well…yea of course but-" "And does Sakura love you?" He remembered the words as they echoed in his mind again. He felt like crying again but then just nodded back.

"Well then I guess I made that decision for you huh?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess s-" His eyes widened in surprise and she looked at him with concern.

"What? What's wrong?"

He got up and headed toward the door.

"I sense Sakura's magic."

As soon as he opened the door he saw Yue and Cerberus.

"The winds outside are terrible and Toya and Fujitaka are missing," Yue explained. Cerberus looked at Syaoran.

"You sense Sakura's magic too, right kid?"

"Yea."

"Wait, what do you mean they went missing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Disappeared. Poof. Right in the middle of thin air."

"Works of the Void card." Yue stated.

"And the weather is the Rain and the Windy card" Cerberus finished.

"The Sakura Cards are going out of control, so that means Sakura…"

"Wei! Wei we're going out." No response. "Wei?" Syaoran searched around the house to find Wei missing.

And to make matters worse the trees outside were breaking in through the windows of his house and starting to spread.

"Where's Wei?"

"Gone. Let's go find Sakura."

"Are you going to call Meilin?"

"I already tried. It didn't go through."

"Get on" Cerberus called out to the two of them. Syaoran sat in front and Tomoyo sat behind him, wrapping her hands around his stomach so that she wouldn't fall off.

"You know, you don't have to go after Sakura if you don't want to." Tomoyo said.

"Well I've made a decision and I'm following through with it."

She smiled.

"That's a good decision."


	7. The Truth?

I realized in the last chapter I spelt Cerberus' name wrong. Sorry about that :)

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 7: The Truth?

"Master. We have the Clow Mistress. It was a lot easier than I had originally anticipated." "Good. Now move on to phase 2." "Yes your majesty."

---------

"Oh good you're awake. I was wondering how long you were going to be unconscious for." Sakura sat up and looked around in a daze. "Where…where am I?" When she finally realized what was going on and who she was with she quickly moved back. "It's you." "Well actually my name is Eiko, not 'you', but hey whatever floats your boat." The boy smiled. She glared hard at his light brown eyes that reminded her so much of Syaoran's… "OH MY GOSH! Syaoran! He saw you kissing me, Oh God this isn't helping at all…This is all YOUR fault!" She swung her arm up to hit him but he caught it. "Well isn't somebody touchy. Last time I checked it takes two to kiss." Sakura looked at him disgustedly, pulled her arm from his grasp then attempted to hit him again. It was harder but she still failed. "You must be crazy. That was not a mutual kiss. That was one sided." Eiko gave her a toothy grin. "Tell that to your tongue." "OH THAT'S IT!" she looked around for something to throw at him. She saw a lamp and picked it up. "Okay, okay. I took it to far. I'm sorry Clow Mistress. I'm really not as rude as I've been acting, I was just told to act this way by my master and I apologize for my actions. _What is this? Punk'd?_ Sakura wondered to herself, looking around for a camera. "Well then what's going on. Why am I here? WHERE am I?" Eiko took a seat beside Sakura. "The truth is my master-" "'Your master' That's all I'm hearing. Who IS your master?" "If you could be so kind as to allow me to complete this story without interruption it would be greatly appreciated." Sakura was shocked. _It's as if he's someone else…_ "Okay…" "So as I was saying, my master told me to capture you. I was given a potion that could make you faint and I was supposed to make you drink it but…I must admit, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. What I mean is, I've heard all about you and your adventures, but I've also heard how...well cute you look…and so I took advantage of my task and put the potion on my lips and then kissed you." "You say you know of my adventures, and you're going to explain to me HOW you know that, but wouldn't you know that I have a boyfriend." "Yes. I did know that. But as I said, I took advantage of my task." Sakura was confused and was trying to grasp the concept. "I…okay. Where are we?" "We are somewhere familiar to you." "Gee thanks, that helps." "I'm sorry Clow Mistress, I'm just not authorized to tell you that, my master-" "Yea yea your master. Okay well, something happened today- well I guess it was yesterday now since it's after midnight. I was at the park with Syaoran, and then I started singing a song that I've never heard before in my life, and then I was possessed and there were lights and a whole bunch of other stuff happened. I guess what I'm trying to figure out is, do you know anything about that? Like what happened to me?" Eiko looked at her with warm eyes, but there was something…distorted about them. "I'm sorry I can't help you. I don't know anything about that. All I know is that you asked me for help and I granted it. Now if you would excuse me, my master awaits. I will return with something for you to eat later on." And with that he left the room. Sakura hadn't really taken in her environment earlier on. She noticed that she was in something like a primitive jail cell, without the bars. The four walls that surrounded her were made of stone and there was only a bed that she had been sitting on, and she hadn't realized how uncomfortable it was until that moment. Observing the room some more she recognized that the room had no windows and the only way of entering or exiting was by the front wooden door. Sakura tried to unlock the door that Eiko had just left from but she was electrically shocked slightly and right after she felt the intensity of the magic covering the room. She looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't wearing the pajamas she had on after taking her shower, but the dress that Tomoyo had made her. As if that wasn't strange enough the dress had no blood, neither was there any tears, or holes of any sort. Sakura gasped. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about Tomoyo, and Meilin and…Syaoran. They must be worried sick about me and I can't call them, and I don't have my Sakura cards to find some way to communicate with them." She touched her neck and felt the star key that was still there. "And they're not the only ones. There's Touya, and dad. How am I going to explain this to dad?" She sighed then threw herself on the bed face first. "There's no point in me worrying about them now. I need to figure out a way to get out of here before Eiko gets back." She sat back up again. "Eiko. I just took in that I've been pratically kidnapped by some random person and I'm acting pretty laid back about the situation. I wonder why I'm so…Maybe it was the kiss…but still, I have a boyfriend and…and…and that doesn't excuse the fact that I don't know him, who he's working for, or where I am, or what's going on." She sighed again. "'Somewhere familiar'…Damnit, why does my life have to be so difficult?"

---------

"Eiko!" "Yes master." "Have you initiated the next phase." "Yes master. I'm off to complete the next one. The Clow Mistress has too many…distractions…and I know that you can't get what you want from her if these distractions remain. So I'm going to eliminate those for you." "Good. You should get on to that then Eiko. Goodb-" "One moment master. If I may ask, when will I be able to see you in person and collect my compensation?" "When I get what I want, you get what you want. Oh, and get rid of her distractions by any means necessary." Click.

TBC…


	8. The Sakura Cards

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 8: The Sakura Cards

Tomoyo and Syaoran were on Cerberus' back as he and Yue flew around Tomoeda searching for where Sakura's power was mainly coming from. _Wait a second…_ "Hey Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah." "Yue said that the reason Touya and Fujitaka disappeared was because of the Void card right?" "Yeah." "But when the Void card was captured wasn't it turned into a different card?" "Yeah the Hope card but what does that-" "Well then what happened to Touya and Fujitaka? They couldn't have disappeared because of the Void card." "Haha. Well Yue, it looks like you're getting old." Cerberus mocked with a big grin on his face. Yue glared at Cerberus shotly but then continued to search for Sakura. "I don't know what you're talking about. I said the ERASE card, not the Void card." Yue explained, trying to cover up the fact that he made a mistake. "Now you're a liar too? Clow Reed wouldn't be too proud of that." Cerberus was having the time of his life making fun of Yue, seeing as to how he was usually the one being made fun of.

"Hey what's going on?" Tomoyo questioned, pointing to the ground below them. What they saw was Meilin fighting the Fight card. "Déjà vu much?" Syaoran asked, and Cerberus alongside Yue flew towards the ground to see what was going on. "Meilin, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Meilin only looked up and continued to fight with the Sakura Card in Penguin Park, once again. When she turned around she was met with a kick in the face that sent her flying across the park, hitting her head on one of the smaller penguins. Syaoran was about to help her out when he felt someone pulling on his arm. It was Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, now's not the greatest time what is it…eh?" Syaoran had never looked so shocked and confused in his life. He turned around to see a giant Yamazaki attempting to run away from an astoundingly fast Chiharu. Somewhere else they saw Mr. Terada flying with Rika in his arms, and somewhere else they saw Naoko walking on the side walk reading a book, but her shadow was dancing around. "The Fight, the Big, the Dash, the Fly, and the Shadow. All works of the Sakura Cards. What the hell is going on?" Syaoran asked in complete bewilderment. "The Sakura Cards are really messed up right now. Oh Sakura where are you?" "EHHHH???!!" Syaoran turned around again to look at Tomoyo whose eyes had shrunk to little black beads. "What happened to Cerberus and Yue?" She opened her hands to reveal a pinky-sized Yue and Cerberus. "The Little Card happened to them." "Oh great." "Do you hear that?" "Huh? Hear what?" "Some kind of squeaking sou- AH! YOU BIT ME!" "IT WAS THE ONLY WAY WE COULD GET YOUR ATTENTION!" "Oh. It was you guys making the squeaking sound." "Well while you guys sip tea and eat biscuits, I'm going to go and help Meilin," Syaoran stated and then was off into the park." "So what where you trying to get my attention for anyways?" Tomoyo asked into her hands. Normally she would look like a crazy person but due to the circumstances, she didn't look that bad. "Well," Yue commenced, "we have two things to be concerned about, however they somewhat tie together. One is that either Sakura is being possessed and she's using of her Cards which are destroying the city, or someone, or something else is controlling the Sakura Cards on its own. That's one issue. The other one is that we don't know how many cards are roaming loose, or where they are damaging, but we do know that they are spreading quickly, meaning that something needs to be done, and it needs to be done soon." "You have a point Yue, but something that you said doesn't make sense. The Clow Cards were created to only obey their master. Now that they are Sakura Cards, they have to obey her, so it's practically impossible for anyone else to control her." Cerberus countered. "Yes that is true but at the same time when all this began to happen no strange aura was around the home and we were there until Touya and Sakura's father disappeared, so it's practically impossible that the cards could have left the house in the first place." "Hmm. True." "So at this point and time we need to leave our options open and assume that anything is possible right now. The only way we can answer our question is if we find Sakura, and that will be even harder now that the cards are loose, we are too small to be of any use, no offense but Tomoyo can't really do very much to help," "And the brat and that other girl have gone off somewhere." Cerberus finished. "None taken. Well, can you guys sense Sakura's magic still?" Tomoyo inquired. "We were before. It was faint, but it was there. Now that the Sakura Cards are going off everywhere though, it's hard to tell which direction to go because we can sense it everywhere. "Well this is just peachy. Let's just find Syaoran then and continue looking fo-" "No. We don't have time for that. The situation is getting worse the longer we do nothing for." Yue remarked. "Yea but you said it yourself. I can't do anything and neither can you in the form you're in." "Well if we find Sakura then we can stop whatever's going on, go back to normal. And save the day before breakfast." "What time is it anyways?" Tomoyo scrimmaged around for her cell phone. "2:38a.m." "Well then let's get a move on. Syaoran can find us when he's ready." Tomoyo looked back in the direction Syaoran headed towards. _Don't do anything stupid._ And they began to walk towards Tomoyo's middle school.

---------

"Element: Wind!" Syaoran yelled as the wind came through his sword. The blue figure put up its arms to defend itself but the wind was too strong and it was pushed back against a tree. Meilin looked up at Syaoran and smiled, but only went on continuing to fight with the Fight card. _She must have been fighting this thing forever. Isn't she getting tired?_ "Meilin if the reason you're putting up with this so long is because you want to prove yourself from last time I get it. You're strong. You don't have to do this. I know you don't like her very much right now but let's help Sakura out, like old times. Remember? I know you don't dislike her as much as you say you do." He put out his hand towards her smiling. "And don't worry about our conversation earlier. We can talk about it later. But let's go." Meilin paused and looked at Syaoran for a moment, smiled again, then continued to fight. _What is going on?_ "SOMEBODY HELP US!" came a cry from the distance. It was faded but still relatively clear. Tomoyo was yelling for help. He didn't want to leave Meilin by herself, but she seemed to be carrying herself well. "Meilin. I've got to help Tomoyo and the others. Are you coming?" The fight continued, indicating that he was being ignored. "Okay…well…stay in this area then. We'll come get you later." Still no response. So he ran towards his friends, leaving his cousin to fend for herself.

TBC…

[Author's note: I know that the chapters have been pretty short, but towards the end of the story I'll try to stretch them out, and add some more suspsence. :D]


	9. It Can’t Get Any Worse…Can It?

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 9: It Can't Get Any Worse…Can It?

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" "Tomoyo?! Where are you?" Syaoran stopped running and looked ahead and saw smoke. It had just occurred to him that there was a light glaze over the trees ahead of him. _It must be the Firey card._ Syaoran began to run again, even faster than he was before.

---------

"See, I told you guys we shouldn't have left without Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled over the crackling of fire surrounding them. "Look, right now is NOT the greatest time to be pointing fingers at anyone. We're already in the situation; we should be focusing on getting out of it. And besides, how was I supposed to know that your school was going to randomly blaze into fire and that the fire was going to spread the way it did." "Okay Cerberus but what can we do now? I don't have any magical powers; we're basically sitting ducks where we are." "You're right. But there isn't much we can do. Just try to run around where the fire hasn't spread and keep calling out for help." She nodded her head in agreement because she knew that there was nothing else that she could do.

---------

"I have been running for a good 5 minutes now, there is NO WAY I could possibly not have reached the school yet!" Syaoran stopped to catch his breath and leaned against a tree. "Something isn't right." He looked up and saw the smoke and the glaze from what looked like exactly where he had looked from originally. He then closed his eyes and tried to think of all of the cards that he had ever helped Sakura capture, and what would fit the description of his circumstance. "That's it! The Loop!" He came off of the tree and looked around for the source. There was a quick red glimpse on the ground that reflected from where the fire was coming from. "Gotcha." Syaoran ran towards it and jammed his sword into the line. The card began to form back and when it was once again sealed it turned black, then flew into the direction where the Tokyo Tower was. _Well that answers one question._ Then he continued to run towards the school.

"Tomoyo?! Cerberus?! Yue?! Are you guys okay?" Syaoran asked, screaming into where the fire was. "For now, but we're completely surrounded." Syaoran stood in front of where he heard the voice the loudest and picked up his sword. "Element: Water!" The water splashed around and violently took down most of the fire enclosing Tomoyo, giving her enough space to come out. "Oh my God, are you okay?" "Yea, just a couple of burns, but I'll live." Tomoyo replied with a smile on her face. "That's good." And Syaoran went to put out the rest of the fire. When all of it was almost put out, the last bits collected itself together, transformed into a card, turned black, then flew towards the direction of the Tokyo Tower. "That's what happened with the Loop card just now." Yue and Cerberus looked at each other worried. "How is that possible?" Yue asked. Syaoran looked into Tomoyo's hand where the two were being held. "What do you mean?" He asked. Cerberus continued, "Well, you've never had the power to convert the Cards into...well…cards. So how was it that you were able to do that?" Syaoran didn't really take it into account that that even happened because his focus was on saving Tomoyo and the others. "That's a good question…" "You want to hear another good question?" Tomoyo added with a serious face. "Why did the card turn black, not pink. Sakura Cards are pink, and that's what colour it should be." "Honestly I was wondering the same thing. Once again, that happened with the Loop card." "I guess that the cards aren't Sakura Cards anymore." All three of them looked at Cerberus in disbelief. "That's impossible," Syaoran said. "Why? Clow Reed's were his until Sakura transformed them, right? So who's to say that it can't happen again?" No one responded. Then Tomoyo spoke up. "Okay well, let's put some of the pieces of this puzzle together." "Wait, before you do that, there's another unanswered question. How is it that it is raining because of the Rain card, but it the Fire was still able to spread as much as it did without being affected, but when Syaoran used his magic, the fire was able to die down?" Yue exclaimed. "There are so many unanswered questions. Honestly, I don't know how that happened either," Syaoran admitted. Tomoyo spoke up again. "Maybe it's because Syaoran's powers are getting stronger, but we don't know for sure yet. There's only one way to find out and that's to get to the source of whoever or whatever is doing this. Now when a card is captured it goes back to it's owner right?" "Yes." Yue responded. "Right. And if Sakura is still the Master of the Cards then they'll return to her. Right?" "Yes but-" "Bear with me a sec. And even if she's not the Master of the Cards anymore, she's still most likely be with the person who may be changing the cards right?" "Tomoyo, you are one smart little girl," Yue stated, smiling and patting her on the head. "Wow you got Yue to smile. That rarely ever happens. But he's right, you're a genius," Syaoran mentioned. Cerberus looked at the two males with a blank face. "I don't get it," he finally admitted. Tomoyo smiled, "It means regardless, the Cards are going in one direction, and that's towards Tokyo Tower. So that must be where Sakura is." "Hey…that just might work. I knew there was a reason that you and Sakura are best friends!" "Well we better get a move on. The predicament we're in is bad, but it can't get any worse." Syaoran stated. Just then an arrow covered with ice flew by Tomoyo's head, skimming part of her skin. "AHH! That's one of the places I got burned." Syaoran went to her aid. "Are you alright?" "Yea I'm fine but-" They turned around to see the Freeze resting on the shoulders of the Arrow, both smirking at Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Great, now the cards are combining powers with each other without a master giving them direction." Cerberus complained. "Hey Syaoran, remember when you said our predicament couldn't get any worse?" "Yea." "I think someone or someone's out there to prove you wrong." "Normally I'd laugh at that but for now, RUN!" And they ran towards the Tokyo Tower as quickly as they could, but arrows were following not too far behind them. One of the arrows hit and a heart wrenching scream pierced the early morning skies.

TBC…


	10. Phase 2 Takes Effect

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 10: Phase 2 Takes Effect

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! EIKO, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sakura screamed banging against the wooden door. "Maybe if I release the staff and hit it on the door knob, the magic will be released and I can get out of here…Wherever 'here' is." She took the necklace off from around her neck and looked at it. "I didn't think I'd have to use you again. Ha, I say that all the time and something always ends up coming up. RELEASE!" she yelled, but nothing happened. She looked at the star in her hands in shock and attempted transforming it into the staff again, but was unsuccessful once again. "Oh this is great! JUST GREAT! Kero told me that no one-" Sakura gazed at the door in defeat, and sat back down on the uncomfortable bed. "Touya and Dad. Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo. Kero, Yukito. Everyone must be so worried about me. I should probably stop worrying about that but I can't help it. It's well after midnight and- This is all my fault. If I'd only told Syaoran what Eiko had told me in my dream, then none of this would have happened. Or at least we would have been more prepared for it or…something, I don't know. But I should have done something."

"_**But how would you have known?"**_

"You again? Don't you think you've caused enough problems?"

"_**Me? But I'm you."**_

_Great, I'm talking to myself. Ah heck, I'm locked in a room with no means of communication , I might as well humor myself._

"Well 'me', I have a question. Why is it that just recently you-I've decided to think to myself?"

"_**Shouldn't you know the answers to this? Like I said, I AM you."**_

"Look. I really don't need this right now. Is there a reason that you're talking to me now?"

_**"Don't you think it's strange? You're kidnapped by some boy, who is not bad looking at all I might add-"**_

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that I-we, have a boyfriend."

"_**Yeah sure, he's alright but I mean, look at Eiko. He's so forthright and chivalrous."**_

"Uh…I don't know about chivalrous, and either way I don't care, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. Who I love in case your section of my mind didn't get the memo."

"_**Who are you trying to convince? If I'm you, then wouldn't I be telling you what you're already thinking? Sure you say you love Syaoran but you know that ever since you kissed Eiko you've been doubting your relationship. I mean, you really only like him because he's the only guy you spend any time with besides your brother and your father and Yukito."**_

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, and that's not the reason…"

"_**Not the reason what? That you're doubting your relationship? Then you admit it."**_

"I don't doubt it…I just feel bad that we haven't really had any decent time together. Even though we've been dating since last summer we haven't gotten any quality time. That's it."

"_**Call it what you want, but your relationship isn't going as swell and you know it. The next time you see Syaoran you should just end it. You know you don't feel the way you did in the beginning. All you're going to end up doing is hurting him."**_

"…who are you?"

"_**Didn't I tell you? I'm y-"**_

"Cut the crap. I know what I'm thinking and everything that you're saying is a lie, so who are you?"

"_**Hmph. And I thought you were stupid. Well looks like you're not as dense as you look. The potion didn't work to its fullest potential I suppose. Don't worry about who I am. Just make sure you break up with Syaoran. Not everything that I've said is a lie. You are only going to end up hurting him."**_

"No! I love Syaoran and there's nothing that you can do about it."

_**"Well how about this. If you don't break up with him, I'll have Eiko kill him right before your eyes. Either way Phase 2 of my plan will be complete."**_

"W-what? You…you're lying. You're Eiko's master aren't you? WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"_**You have a decision to make. End the relationship, or end his life."**_

"But I…I…I love him."

"_**Wrong answer."**_

"What do you mean?"

…

"Hello? Where did you go? No, Syaoran, DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE! I'LL BREAK UP WITH HIM! JUST DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!"

…

Sakura fell to her knees and cried until she passed out. When she woke up she was walking through a dark hallway. She wondered when she had gotten out of the room and how she had escaped. Then she realized that her body was being possessed again. At the end of the hallway there was a light the showed a set of stairs. She had regained possession of her body again, and headed up the stairs as quickly as she could.

_I have to get to Syaoran before Eiko does._

TBC…


	11. Kero's Corner

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 11: Kero's Corner.

"Okay, this part of the movie (or in this case, story) isn't an actual section. It's really just a recap of everything that's happened so far, because there may be some things that are a bit confusing, or don't make much sense, and I'm here to explain it. This is Kero by the way, you're excellent and extremely cute guardian of Sakura! And don't you dare call me a stuffed animal because I'm not, and I'm tired of that brat calling me that! But anyways, unfortunately I can't tell you everything because even I don't know everything yet, but I'll tell you as much as I got so far.

So basically it's been a year since Sakura and that brat…alright for the sake of this segment, I'll call him by his actual name. So yea, it's been a year since Sakura and _Syaoran_ have captured the Void card, transforming it into the Hope card. Ever since then there haven't been much problems.

But then, on the first day of their summer vacation a year from then, weird things started to happen. I'm not to sure on the details, but from what Tomoyo tells me, Sakura has been possessed by an unknown force on two occasions: once on a date with her boyfriend, and another time at home.

Then some guy named Eiko, comes out of no where, and kidnaps Sakura! At first we didn't know where to look for her, but after Tomoyo's smart thinking, me, Yue, her and Syaoran, are headed to Tokyo Tower to rescue her. Hopefully it won't be too late!

In the meantime, Sakura and Syaoran's relationship hasn't been going that great, and in the story so far, both have brought up that they are willing to break up with the other, however neither party actually knows the other one has thought of it. Is this the last battle that Sakura and Syaoran will fight together? Can their relationship still handle the rocky road its currently headed down?

And to make matters worse, the Sakura cards are scattering all over Tomoeda and possibly into Tokyo by now, and they're destroying the place! We've seen many of Sakura's friends along with different locations that have been affected by the power of the Sakura cards. Even Meilin (who doesn't seem to bee very fond of Sakura anymore for some reason) was fighting the fight card…AGAIN!

Me and Yue were struck by the Little card, and now we absolutely serve no purpose anymore! I hate being useless. And strangely, the Sakura cards can be captured by people other than Sakura and they transform black for whatever reason. We don't know why these things are happening but that just means we have to get to Sakura fast so that we can stop whatever's going on. But is whatever happening irreversible? Will me and Yue ever become our normal sizes again? And who is the mastermind behind all of this chaos?

You want to know the answers to these questions? Well you're going to have to keep watching (reading in this case XD) to find out!

This has been Kero's Corner! Until next time remember, always expect the unexpected!"

TBC…


	12. Encountering Eiko and Sakura

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really

**Recap **

They turned around to see the Freeze resting on the shoulders of the Arrow, both smirking at Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Great, now the cards are combining powers with each other without a master giving them direction." Cerberus complained. "Hey Syaoran, remember when you said our predicament couldn't get any worse?" "Yea." "I think someone or someone's out there to prove you wrong." "Normally I'd laugh at that but for now, RUN!" And they ran towards the Tokyo Tower as quickly as they could, but arrows were following not too far behind them. One of the arrows hit and a heart wrenching scream pierced the early morning skies.

---------

"No! I love Syaoran and there's nothing that you can do about it."

_**"Well how about this. If you don't break up with him, I'll have Eiko kill him right before your eyes. Either way Phase 2 of my plan will be complete."**_

"W-what? You…you're lying. You're Eiko's master aren't you? WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"_**You have a decision to make. End the relationship, or end his life."**_

"But I…I…I love him."

"_**Wrong answer."**_

"What do you mean?"

…

"Hello? Where did you go? No, Syaoran, DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE! I'LL BREAK UP WITH HIM! JUST DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!"

…

Sakura fell to her knees and cried until she passed out. When she woke up she was walking through a dark hallway. She wondered when she had gotten out of the room and how she had escaped. Then she realized that her body was being possessed again. At the end of the hallway there was a light the showed a set of stairs. She had regained possession of her body again, and headed up the stairs as quickly as she could.

_I have to get to Syaoran before Eiko does._

Chapter 12: Encountering Eiko and Sakura's "Freedom"

"OH GOD! SYAORAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Tomoyo screamed, trying to figure out how to remove the frozen arrow that had pierced his left tricep.

She wasn't the biggest fan of blood, but because her friend was hurt she was willing to bear the sight. "I-I'm fine." He managed, struggling a bit to breathe. "Let's…let's just get out of here before they decide to attack us again." Cerberus and Yue, who had now relocated to Tomoyo's shoulders so that it'd be easier for her to run, had looked at Syaoran with much concern. Mini Yue flew over to where the arrow was, put out his two hands, and used his magic to remove the arrow without much pain. Tomoyo ripped off the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around his injury tying it tight, but not so tight as to hurt him anymore than her friend already was.

Syaoran was about to thank her when half a dozen frozen arrows flew by them once again, luckily this time none of them were hit. "Let's go!" ordered Cerberus and all of them headed in the direction of their destination. They had finally made it to the Tokyo border, but due to all of the commotion there was no one at the border so they continued forward.

Tomoyo turned around to see that they were being followed by no other than Meilin. Syaoran was about to ask her what happened to the Fight card, but then he saw a black card fly over them towards the Tokyo Tower and that pretty much answered his question.

"Hey Meilin, you're going to help us rescue Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a friendly matter, but still slightly upset about what Meilin had said about her best friend. Meilin simply looked at Tomoyo and smiled, indicating a yes. So the five of them continued to run and the Tokyo Tower was beginning to come into their sight.

---------

Sakura had been climbing stairs for what had felt like forever and she occasionally made pit stops to catch her breath.

_Well, whoever was trying to capture me did a good job in making sure I wouldn't be found._

Sakura pressed forward up the stairs and the closer she came to the top the clearer the sign above the door became to her. "Exit" it read and she became ecstatic as she pushed open the door, revealing herself to the outside world…

---------

"There it is." Syaoran stated as they were just about to reach the Tokyo Tower. He stopped running when he saw a door underneath the tower open, and he almost cried when he saw it was Sakura. "SAKURA!" he yelled and ran even faster and when she saw him she called his name as well and ran towards him. However, when she was just about to move from the area of the Tokyo Tower she was flung back by a magical barrier. "Damnit, why can't I sense these things anymore?!" Sakura yelled and banged her fist on the ground. Syaoran tried to break through the barrier with his sword but he too was thrown back by it.

"Well it's about to get interesting now, isn't it?" a familiar voice stated from what seemed like the middle of no where. Eiko was sitting on one of the bars of the Tokyo Tower and jumped so that he was face to face with Syaoran.

"Did you think it was going to be easy? Getting your girlfriend- I mean EX-girlfriend back?" Eiko asked with a smirk on his face. Syaoran looked at him in disbelief and tried to look at Sakura for answers but Eiko was blocking his way.

Eiko then turned to Sakura with the same smirk still posted on his face. "Isn't that right?" Sakura tried to stop listening to him by putting her hands up to her ears and moving her head from side to side. She began to cry, partially because of what was going on but mostly because of what was going to happen next. The voice, or Eiko's boss, had told Sakura to make a decision and she didn't so she assumed that Eiko's boss was going to make him kill Syaoran. She was hoping to get to him before Eiko did but she had failed. And she was so afraid that that Eiko might really kill Syaoran.

"YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T A BAD PERSON! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO HIM!" Sakura screamed, tears still violently rushing down her face. Everyone who wasn't looking at Sakura before, was looking at her now. Tomoyo started to cry because of the state her best friend was in. She had never felt more useless than she did at that moment. Yue and Cerberus didn't react the same but they did feel the same way, and Meilin just stood there emotionlessly.

It hurt Syaoran to see Sakura the way she was as well, but he was a little confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Yes, what are you talking about Sakura?" Eiko asked teasingly. "Don't play dumb! You and I both know what your master instructed you to do. So I'm begging you, please, from the bottom of my heart, PLEASE don't do it."

Eiko looked up to the sky. "Speaking of which, my master is planning on coming here soon, and I haven't even completed my other task."

Eiko looked back down, then at Tomoyo and smiled. Before she even had a chance to blink he was right in front of her and put a hand on her face. "Sakura has cute friends. It's going to hurt me to do this to you." Tomoyo's blue eyes stared in fear as he put his arm up to hit her but stopped. He noticed Yue and Cerberus in their mini forms on Tomoyo's shoulders and then begun to laugh. "My brother couldn't do any better than that?" He questioned, and then continued with his attack, slamming Tomoyo, Yue, and Cerberus against what was left of a variety store that too had been deteriorated by the Erase card.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura and Syaoran yelled in sync, and Syaoran went to help her, but he was stopped by Eiko. "Your fight is with me now," he said and Sakura tried to stop the fight from happening, knowing that it wouldn't end very well.

"Syaoran! Forget about him right now! Go help Tomoyo, please!" Syaoran was going to listen to her, when he received a punch across his face, making him land on his injured arm. Tomoyo sat up with blood trickling down her face and saw what had happened to Syaoran she attempted to help him.

"Tomoyo stop." Yue instructed. "You're injured, you should take care of yourself and-" "No," was her reply. He and Cerberus looked at Tomoyo in shock. "I refuse to sit by and do nothing. For the past 2, 3 years now that's all I HAVE done, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of Sakura and Syaoran always being the ones to save me. It's about time I do something."

She struggled her way towards Syaoran but fell a few times. "TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed from behind the magical barrier uselessly. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She attempted one last time to transform her staff, and this time was successful. Even with no cards she strived over and over again to break through the barrier.

Syaoran finally stood up and tried to help assist Sakura from the other side but Eiko got in the way again. "Like I said, your fight is with me now." Tomoyo looked up at Meilin wondering why she hadn't done anything to help. "So what, you only came here to watch Sakura suffer is that it?" Tomoyo yelled in anger.

Sakura had stopped what she was doing to look at her best friend because of the accusation she had made. "Tomoyo, it's not like that you know that, she's probably just thinking of something right Meilin?" Meilin whose eyes were on Tomoyo had now shifted to Sakura's direction. She stared at Sakura for a bit and then closed her eyes and smiled.

TBC…


	13. The Twin

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

Tomoyo looked up at Meilin wondering why she hadn't done anything to help. "So what, you only came here to watch Sakura suffer is that it?" Tomoyo yelled in anger.

Sakura had stopped what she was doing to look at her best friend because of the accusation she had made. "Tomoyo, it's not like that you know that, she's probably just thinking of something right Meilin?" Meilin whose eyes were on Tomoyo had now shifted to Sakura's direction. She stared at Sakura for a bit and then closed her eyes and smiled.

Chapter 13: The Twin

Eiko looked towards Meilin and laughed. "She seems to be a great help." Then suddenly a phone rang. Everyone looked around and Eiko whipped a cell phone out of his pocket and answered it. _This doesn't seem like the most appropriate time for someone to decide they want to have a phone conversation_,Syaoran thought to himself.

"Hello?... Yes master…of course master…yes; they're all here…even Sakura…yes…you'll be here soon?...well then I suppose I have work to do…what was that?" Eiko looked at Meilin again and smiled. "Really?...well I'll just have to do something about that…Okay master. Bye."

Syaoran saw that Eiko was headed towards Meilin so he stood in front of her and held out his sword for defense. "Well isn't someone mighty brave?" Eiko asked. "I think it's so cute that you'd rather try to protect this than your ex. Ha, that actually sounded funny, I take that back." Eiko put his hand up, palm facing Syaoran, and when Syaoran was about to strike, it was blocked by a magical field. Syaoran was going to strike again, but Mini Yue leapt in between.

"Wait!" He shouted. "You said earlier that your brother should have been able to do better. Who is this of which you speak?"

Eiko looked at Yue blankly for a moment then did his signature smirk. "Why Yue, I thought you of all people would recognize me, but I suppose you really did completely lose your memory."

Yue stared at him in shock. He didn't recall himself nor anyone else mentioning his name. "How do you know my n-"

"My full name is Hiiragizawa Eiko. I am Eriol's elder brother." As those words came out of his mouth it felt as if time had stood still. No one really knew how to react to what he said. Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Y-you're lying. You can't be related to Eriol, you just can't be!" "And why not?" Eiko asked, now facing Sakura "Oh I get it. You must be mad because I forgot to come back and bring you food like I told you I would. I'm so sorry it completely slipped my mind and-" "Do you think this is funny?" she screamed. "Does this look like a game to you? These are people's LIVES you are messing with!"

Eiko was about to respond when he felt a sharp pain in the right side of his head. He clutched it tightly and screamed out in pain and faced Meilin again. "You! You're hindering my powers' full potential. He went to attack her but she kicked him in the face causing him to fly back a bit. Syaoran looked at Sakura, then at Meilin. Sakura sat helplessly on the ground with her staff firmly held in her hands. He thought to go and see if he could assist her with the barrier again, but where she was positioned at the moment she was safe and he didn't want to jeopardize that so he went to help Meilin.

"What are you blaming her for? What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked while coming in between Eiko who was about to punch Meilin.

"Can't you tell that this isn't who you think it is?" Eiko asked, still trying to hurt Meilin and Syaoran still interfering.

"What?" Tomoyo questioned, still barely making it off the ground. Cerberus was looking about for something in the variety store, or what was left of it, that could tend to Tomoyo's wounds.

Yue still remained where he was in shock from the discovery that was just made.

Eiko was becoming restless so he slapped his hands together which created an enormous purple energy excreted from it. He then formed his hands into fists and as he pulled away something else formed in between his hands. His power alone was forcing everyone backwards, and the barrier that was keeping Sakura captive began to shatter and cracks began to form. When Eiko was finished he had made a powerful sword and he jumped once again to attack Meilin.

Meanwhile Sakura took the opportunity to hit her staff in the cracks that were forming in the barrier. After the fourth or fifth hit the barrier fell apart completely and Sakura went over to Tomoyo to make sure she was still alright.

Syaoran attempted to block the attack with his own sword but his reflexes were a little slow because of his injury. Just as the sword was about to hit Meilin she just looked up and smiled and then the sword pierced through her shoulder blade and she fell to the ground. Syaoran's eyes filled up with tears as he saw his cousin plummet to the ground, but what happened next he was not expecting. Meilin's body began to collect together and form into a card, it turned black, and then flew towards Sakura. At that moment the other cards that had be captured flew towards Sakura as well and she knelt beside Tomoyo in alarm. "Why are the cards…black?" She questioned. The card that was once 'Meilin' flew towards Sakura and she read it out loud. "The…Twin…" Tomoyo immediately sat upright, ignoring the pain and looked at Sakura. "Then…if that wasn't Meilin." "Oh no, something bad could have happened to her." Sakura commented worriedly. Cerberus returned with no luck of finding any medication for Tomoyo and then looked around the soon-to-be battle field. "Hey…where's Meilin?"

"And now that your distractions are out of the way Syaoran, the real battle begins." Eiko lifted up his hand with the sword and planned to attack Syaoran, Eiko's sword only inches from Syaoran's chest…

TBC...

[Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Alright peoplem here's where the story starts to get interesting! From this moment on there's nothing but action Action ACTION! Okay…that's a lie, there are going to be some pauses in between the action…but most of it is going to be ACTION ACTION ACTION! Don't forget to review lovely people because reviews are a girl's best friend, not diamonds! (and because it seems that if I don't ask you guys for reviews I don't get anymore.) haha I'm kidding but yeah, tell me what you think about the direction the story is heading or anything that you may still be confused about that you need clarification on.]


	14. Syaoran vs Eiko

[A/N: So I was reading over the story so far and I realized a bunch of spelling and grammar mistakes! Sorry about that. I went back and changed as many as I could find. I'll try not to make as many anymore ^_^']

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

The card that was once 'Meilin' flew towards Sakura and she read it out loud. "The…Twin…" Tomoyo immediately sat upright, ignoring the pain and looked at Sakura. "Then…if that wasn't Meilin." "Oh no, something bad could have happened to her." Sakura commented worriedly. Cerberus returned with no luck of finding any medication for Tomoyo and then looked around the soon-to-be battle field. "Hey…where's Meilin?"

"And now that your distractions are out of the way Syaoran, the real battle begins." Eiko lifted up his hand with the sword and planned to attack Syaoran, Eiko's sword only inches from Syaoran's chest…

Chapter 14: Syaoran vs. Eiko

"Are you ready Syaoran?" Eiko asked.

"Why are you so determined on fighting me?" Syaoran countered, getting into a fighting stance.

"Because my master feels that you are in the way and I couldn't agree more. And besides, anyone who's in the way for my master, is in the way of me."

"But you're strong. You're aura is ridiculously strong. You don't need to be anyone's servant. Why would you work for someone else?" Sakura added, hoping she would convince him to stop the fight with Syaoran.

Eiko looked at her and smiled, then looked back at Syaoran. "You know you should be ashamed of yourself. You had a great girlfriend and you're just going to give up on her? Ha, you don't deserve her. But you're right Sakura, I am strong. There are just some things that we as humans can't get ourselves."

At Eiko's comment, Sakura looked at Syaoran in confusion and Syaoran returned the look.

"Oh don't play stupid. My powers are beyond anything you've ever seen. I can read minds you know? I know what you're thinking. And somewhere in the back of you're mind you're thinking of whether or not you want you want to break up with Sakura. Correct me if I'm wrong."

Syaoran looked at Sakura apologetically. "It's not completely true…" Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears once again. She looked at her best friend for support or something that would prove what she just heard was a lie but Tomoyo just looked away guiltily.

"And to answer your question, I can grant other peoples' wishes but I can't grant my own. And in exchange for my wish to be granted I needed help from someone who was also looking for something. So we helped each other out. My master gets what my master wants, then I get what I want."

Eiko kept his eye on Syaoran. "Before I fight you, I have a question. If you don't love Sakura anymore then why are you still here trying to save her?"

"One, I do love Sakura. And two, that's not much of your business, now is it?"

Eiko chuckled. "Well I do see why you were with her in the first place. Your ex-girlfriend is a great kisser."

Syaoran took his sword to knock Eiko's sword out of the way and went into a rage. He went to attack Eiko's leg but his opponent's sword blocked it.

"Feisty aren't we?"

Eiko held up his sword to his face which was about to be cut in half if he moved any slower. He looked into Syaoran's eyes which appeared to be darker than he remembered, but never let his guard down while he was examining them.

"I see it's starting to happen to you too." Eiko stated.

Eiko put up his right arm shooting an energy beam towards Syaoran's hand, knocking his sword out of his hand.

Syaoran looked down to where his sword now rested, and without hesitation he ran towards Eiko with his fist out. "Well this wouldn't be fair if I had my sword to now would it?" Eiko asked, throwing his own sword to the ground putting up his forearms and preparing for the attack.

Syaoran stopped instead and swung his left leg across the ground, tripping Eiko over in the process. Syaoran then dropped to his knees and started to punch Eiko, who hadn't removed his arms which were the only things protecting him, over and over again, as if in a trance. He'd punch until his left hand got tired and then he would punch with his right one.

Tomoyo and Sakura stared in astonishment at Syaoran's sudden burst of anger. Sakura grabbed the cards and headed towards the fighting boys. Eiko finally managed to punch Syaoran off of him and then got hold of his sword again. Pinning Syaoran to the ground with his right arm and holding the sword in his left he said, "But who gives a damn about fairness right now."

Eiko was about to jab the sword into Syaoran's chest again but Sakura tackled him just in time and they went rolling. "Syaoran run! Get Tomoyo, and get out of here!" She yelled attempting to keep Eiko to the ground. Syaoran looked at her with his now coffee coloured eyes.

Eiko looked up at Sakura then smiled. "So quick to get on top of me? You looked like the innocent type." She slapped him across the face then put her hand back to hold him down.

Eiko continued with the teasing. "Tsk tsk. And after I went through all that trouble to fix that dress for you and heal the wound on your stomach."

Tomoyo looked up. She didn't even realize that Sakura was wearing the dress that had once been drenched in blood.

"So…it was you?"

"Yeah. I figured I should help you out since it was my fault that it happened in the first place."

Tomoyo looked perplexedly at the situation. _What's with his sudden change of behaviour? He was just about to kill Syaoran and now…_ she thought to herself.

"You lied again?! You told me that you didn't know anything about the situation." Sakura argued. "Yes you're right, but if I had told you then a lot of things that have happened would be avoided and in result I wouldn't have gotten what I need."

Syaoran pulled Sakura from off of Eiko and began to punch him down again. Sakura tugged back Syaoran's right arm. "What is wrong with you? We may be finding out what's going on." Syaoran pulled his arm from her and continued with his assault.

"He's been affected by it. The Evil card," Eiko said after hitting Syaoran with another energy beam, much stronger than the first one.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, and Cerberus all gasped and looked at Eiko. He then looked at Sakura and said, "They all have a right to be shocked. You don't. After all, YOU'RE the one who activated it."

Eiko continued, "You remember what happened, don't you?" Sakura looked down then looked back up at him. "The…park…?"

"Then you do."

"The…Evil…?"

At the sound of her voice Yue and Cerberus began to glow and then return to their normal sizes. The Little card formed together, turned black, and then flew to Sakura. Suddenly black cards from every different direction flew towards Sakura. The Watery, the Jump, the Illusion, every card that Sakura have ever captured came speeding towards her, and then when they got there they began spinning around and around creating a black tornado.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled, once again, helplessly. Cerberus and Yue tried to get into the tornado and rescue Sakura but her magic knocked them over so hard that they knocked out. Yue was tangled in a telephone wire somewhere and Cerberus was stuck in a tree; the two of them once again unable to help their master.

Syaoran got up and walked slowly back into the scene. His head hung low and he dragged himself along because not only was his arrow wound bigger, but he had also received a new injury on his leg, setting back his speed. When he looked up towards Sakura his eyes had become completely empty and black.

Eiko too had looked up at Sakura and sighed. It wasn't a sarcastic or mocking sigh, it was serious. Much more serious than he had been acting.

"I feared that this might happen. This is going to end up a lot messier than I had originally intended."

He looked back at where the inexpressive Syaoran was coming from. "Unless…"

TBC…

[A/N: Well well welly well what's Eiko up to? Well you're just going to have to wait to find out!

Don't forget to review! Speaking of which, thanks Taeniaea, it's really appreciated! :D]


	15. The Power of Love

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

Chapter 15: The Power of Love

"W-what's going on?" Tomoyo asked in bewilderment.

"Well it all starts back when Sakura and Syaoran were on their date earlier today," Eiko explained, and he told Tomoyo about the situation that happened.

"After I put the spell on that flower Sakura created the Evil card. The interesting thing is that the thing that was supposed to happen was that she was going to be under my master's spell, and although that did happen, the card being formed wasn't."

"So what you're saying is that this is your fault?" she asked in an upset tone.

"On the contrary, I'm saying quite the opposite. My curiosity lies with the reason that the card was made, and one such as this in the first place. But besides that I suppose Sakura couldn't control the amount of power that was generated and so it took control of her and her magic, hence the black cards."

Tomoyo slowly nodded her head, indicating that she somewhat understood where he was coming from.

"So how can we stop it?" Syaoran asked blankly, finally reaching up with the two. Somewhere else Yue and Cerberus were both regaining consciousness.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran's pitch black eyes then back into Eiko's light brown ones.

"But that doesn't explain whatever is happening to Syaoran," she meant to whisper this but it came out a little louder than she had hoped. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked without even a hint of emotion.

"I think I have an idea to what's going on with him but I need to see something to be sure." Eiko began to walk towards Syaoran then stopped to face Tomoyo again. "But why should I help you. I'm only here for one reason and that's to give my master-"

"Yes I understand that but…I don't know please. Sakura was saying that you weren't such a bad person so I guess I just thought…" Tomoyo drifted off. He was right; he didn't have a reason to help them.

Then he pinched Tomoyo's cheek lightly and said, "But since you're so cute, and you DID say please…I guess I could try to figure out." _Besides, my master can't get what my master wants if Sakura's dead…not yet at least._

Eiko looked at Syaoran whose eyes were now changing into a dark grey colour.

"Sakura! Can you hear me?" Eiko yelled into the unmoving tornado. He saw her lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything that she was saying.

Eiko held up his hands and closed his eyes. This time a blue energy source began to form and he aimed it towards the black tornado.

"Sakura," he yelled, "this won't hold up for very long because you're stronger than me right now. You need to convince Syaoran that you still love him."

"What?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked at the same time.

"In the state that he's in right now he doesn't know that so you need to let him know. You need to hurry and tell him before my barrier breaks down. This is the only way he'll be able to hear you, and if you don't do this now then he'll die!"

Sakura had so many questions that she wanted to ask but because Eiko told her she didn't have a lot of time she looked at her boyfriend, trying to think of words to say. She wanted to cry at the sight of his currently grey eyes.

"Brown. Auburn actually. Your eyes…they used to be that colour…I loved that." Syaoran only looked at her vacantly. Seeing that she wasn't making a difference she continued.

"And…and the way you hug me when I'm crying. And the way your right eye twitches and then the left one when you're about to wake up…and the way that you put up with me, even when I don't deserve it…"

Syaoran stood unresponsively. For some reason what she was saying still wasn't getting through to him.

Eiko started to feel the cards' powers pushing him back. He knew that if he moved his hands even a bit the barrier would break and they'd all probably eventually be killed by the Evil card's doings.

Tomoyo saw that Eiko was beginning to struggle to keep up the barrier. She ran up behind him and held up his arms. Eiko was shocked for a bit, then smiled. "Don't get any ideas. I just don't want anything happening to Syaoran or Sakura," she said without even having to see his face. "Dear Tomoyo. We've only met yet you know me so well."

Sakura saw that Tomoyo was aiding Eiko and she needed to speed up the process. She looked towards the Tokyo Tower and pointed at it. "Remember last year? When the Void card was making people disappear and we captured it? And I told you that I loved you for the first time. Do you remember that?"

No response.

"Okay…r-remember tod- well it's yesterday now, but do you remember what I said to you. I told you I love you. And not to forget it, no matter what happens? You remember? You told me that you wouldn't forget."

Syaoran opened his mouth as if to say something, hesitated, then took it back.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura's were red from the amount of crying she had done that night, or more appropriately, early morning.

"I…I put you through so much and…you know…we don't spend as much time together as we could and so I guess we became distant and I didn't tell you everything that I should have. I knew that Eiko was going to kidnap me, I saw it in a dream, but…but I didn't tell you and I'm sorry. But despite it all I really do love you. I don't want you to hate me. I love you too much to be without you. Please, say something."

For the first time in a while Syaoran showed emotion on his face. He was about to say something when Eiko and Tomoyo were thrown back, but were fortunately caught by Cerberus who had finally made it back into the scene. It was too late.

Or so they thought. "I-it's okay." Syaoran whispered first, and then he said it more boldly and forthright. Sadly Sakura couldn't hear him and her eyes were now turning dark green. Coincidently Syaoran's eyes were returning to their regular colour.

"…and the way you try to convince me that you're not afraid of ghosts, even though I know you still are…"

Sakura gazed at him in a surprised way. _How is it possible? How can I hear him?_

Syaoran headed towards Sakura in the black tornado which was now growing both in height and width. "And the way your face lights up completely when you help someone else."

"Syaoran stop! If you go there you may be killed, it's getting stronger by the second!" Eiko warned, but Syaoran ignored the comment and still walked forward.

"I guess I know what you mean when you say we haven't spent as much time together as we should. So how about when we get out of this little…pickle we go on a real date. Better than the one that was messed up yesterday of course."

He stretched out his hand towards the tornado with a small grin on his face and she stretched out hers to reach his. As soon as their hands touched there was a temporary blinding white light that shone from the both of them. When the light cleared up the Sakura cards were once again pink and the tornado was gone. Sakura looked at Syaoran and ran into his arms, crying for the gazillionth time that morning. Tomoyo smiled at the couple and looked at her cell phone. 6:23a.m. it read. One final card landed slowly right into Sakura's hand.

The card itself was pink but the place where there was normally a picture was pitch black. It said 'The Evil' on it, but instead of returning with the rest of the Sakura cards, it dissolved into her chest. As the card went into her, a cherry blossom petal fell out of her back.

Eiko saw this and flinched slightly, knowing that his master no longer had control over Sakura's body.

"Well that's the power of love for you." Eiko looked at them. "And as much as I hate to kill the moment, we still have unfinished business, don't we Syaoran?"

TBC…

[A/N: I'm kind of iffy about this chapter but maybe you guys'll like it. Don't forget to review!]


	16. The Cards within the Heart

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

The card itself was pink but the place where there was normally a picture was pitch black. It said 'The Evil' on it, but instead of returning with the rest of the Sakura cards, it dissolved into her chest. As the card went into her, a cherry blossom feather fell out of her back.

Eiko saw this and flinched slightly, knowing that his master no longer had control over Sakura's body.

"Well that's the power of love for you." Eiko looked at them. "And as much as I hate to kill the moment, we still have unfinished business, don't we Syaoran?"

Chapter 16: The Cards within the Heart

"But luckily for you the business is going to have to stay unfinished. I feel that you guys have earned real answers from me and I'll give them to you before my master gets here which should be really soon now."

"Why the sudden change of heart," Syaoran asked, holding onto Sakura protectively.

"Well I won't give you all the details but I will tell you that as of this moment I don't completely agree with my master's tactics, and that you deserve an explanation."

Tomoyo had finally collected enough strength to sit upright and the most of the blood that had fallen from her head had dried on her face. She ripped the back of her shirt this time and tied it around her wound. She too was interested in what was going on.

"But before I do, Sakura," he turned to the brown-haired girl, "this may be a stretch but do you remember the last thing you thought of before what happened at the park…well…happened?"

Sakura put a finger on her chin and reflected back to that time yesterday. "I…I wished from the bottom of my heart that nothing bad would happen and-"

"I thought it'd be something along those lines," Eiko cut in. "Basically you really wanted a good time, so I'm guessing that the spell I put on you reversed that and from then everything bad happened. 'Evil' if you want to get technical, because of the card and all."

Yue had just arrived back as well. "But that doesn't explain why a new card was formed."

"Well this isn't the first time that she's made her own card is it? You made the Nameless card which later on became the Hope card, correct?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, then back at Eiko and nodded.

"And what was the reason behind that?"

"Well…first it was because I didn't want Syaoran to leave…and then it was when Syaoran and I captured the void card but-"

"Exactly," Eiko cut in again. Sakura was becoming slightly agitated because he kept interrupting her but she kept quiet about it.

"Both occasions having something to do with love right?" But before anyone could answer he continued. "Sakura's powers are deeply related to her emotions thus the reason that she was able to create cards herself."

"So then does that mean that Sakura is as strong as Clow Reed was?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well I'd say she's exceeded above and beyond my past brother's work."

Yue and Cerberus had so many questions to ask Eiko. As in how was it possible for him to have been related to Clow Reed, or even Eriol, but Sakura beat them to it with a different question.

"So does that mean that I can make cards whenever I want to?" Sakura inquired partially seriously, partially happily.

"I don't think it's as simple as that. Your entire existence along with your magic must be in line when you make a card. When you've made them in the past what you wanted was the only thing you wanted at the time. There was nothing else that would make you happier," Eiko explained.

Sakura once again thought back to the occasions when she formed her own cards. What Eiko said was right, she had wanted those things more than anything, and she realized that even now she wanted the same things.

Cerberus was about to ask a question as well but once again someone beat him to it.

"Slightly off topic but how is it that even though the Sakura cards have been returned to her, we haven't seen any people go by," Syaoran asked.

Eiko smiled. "I froze time around us as soon as the cards returned. The only things that are moving around are us and my master somewhere. Possibly my brother too, but who knows. That's the reason why Tomoyo's phone can still tell time but no one has been seen."

"Okay so now that we get that part, I'm assuming that the reason that the cards turned black was because of the Evil card right? But why were the cards attacking us randomly, and why were some of them working together," Tomoyo questioned.

"And more importantly, why is it that other people were able to seal the cards," Yue added.

"And more important than THAT how did the cards leave the house if Sakura didn't take them with her," Cerberus added on top of that.

Sakura turned to Syaoran with a bemused look on her face. "What are they talking about?"

"Well, hopefully in this guy's explanation you'll be able to understand."

Eiko took a minute to absorb all the questions that had been asked of him and he answered them in the order they were asked.

"Well when the cards were still Clow Cards and were being captured didn't they attack people randomly then? As to why they were working together I assume it's because they just felt like it. They may be cards but they do have feelings. You should know that from the Void card," Eiko said, looking for Sakura or Syaoran to disagree. Both kept silent.

"While Sakura was captured she was locked in a room that had a strong magical barrier that prevented her from using magic. So I'm assuming that anyone who was stronger than Sakura at the time was able to seal her cards. But as you saw, they returned to her nonetheless."

Yue nodded his head a little signifying that that did make sense.

"As for the reason the cards left the house in the first place. My master took them."

All of them who had not too long before had thought that the story was finally making sense were now beyond confused.

"But how is that possible," Sakura asked.

"Yeah no one entered the house without one of us seeing," Syaoran continued.

"And even if some strange presence was there I should have been able to sense it." Cerberus added as well.

"Even my human form would have felt something," Yue finished.

"Well I'm only telling you what I was told on the phone."

"Eiko…have you even met your master," Sakura asked softly.

"Yes, once. And I know that my master is much, much weaker than me. Or at least that's what I was told, and I do believe it. If my master were stronger than me then my master wouldn't need me. But I have given my master some of my power."

"Well then you know if your master is a male or a female right?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes I know that much."

"Then what is your master? I mean is he a he or she a she?" Tomoyo asked, then suddenly felt dumb asking that because it sounded funny.

Eiko turned to her and smiled. "And kill the surprise for you guys? That wouldn't be any fun."

Cerberus went to attack Eiko but Sakura came in between. Cerberus halted but yelled from behind his own master.

"This isn't a joke! Our lives may be on the line and you're treating this as if-"

For the first time in a while Eiko's face became completely serious. "Trust me. If I wanted you guys dead, you would be by now."

Then the seriousness left and he was smiling again, "But my master IS going to be upset that some of you are still alive."

Sakura turned to Eiko and smiled. "You know you really are a good guy. Even though there is something that you need you're still willing to put us before your own feelings. Thank you so much."

Eiko returned a sad smile. "Well you should know that everything that I ever said about you is true too. But don't thank me. As a matter of fact I would prefer if you hate me. Because once my master gets here we're enemies again. You do know that right?"

Sakura put down her arms that she was using to stop Cerberus from passing her and turned to face Eiko properly, still expressing a smile.

"I don't think we can be enemies. Not after you've helped us so much."

Eiko had never felt such kindness from one person. "I truly do understand why you are as powerful as you are. You have a strong heart, something your cards, friends, your boyfriend, and your family can be proud of."

He looked at Syaoran and pointed. "You had better take good care of her."

Syaoran was going to respond when the sound of a ringing phone sounded.

Eiko picked up the phone, looked at Sakura apologetically and then answered it. "Hello?...yes master…okay, bye."

"Well once again I hate to end the sentimental moment," Eiko stated while closing the phone, "But my master is here."

Everyone looked around in every different direction when they finally saw a figure come from the darkness.

"No…It can't be…" Tomoyo said, barely audibly.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Yue was in shock which was as rare as him smiling.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Cerberus and Yue stood completely dumbfounded.

"It's…it's…"

TBC…

[A/N: CLIFFHANGER! But a cliffhanger that probably won't last that long because I plan on updating soon. Anyhoo, please review]


	17. Her Story

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

"No…It can't be…" Tomoyo said, barely audibly.

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Cerberus and Yue stood completely dumbfounded at the person who was Eiko's master.

"It's…it's…"

Chapter 17: Her Story

"Meilin," Syaoran finished.

Sakura ran towards Meilin and gave her a hug. "Oh thank God Meilin, I was afraid that something might have happened to you. You shouldn't be here though, it's gonna get really chaotic soon."

The boys couldn't get over Sakura's slowness, but Tomoyo ran to Sakura and pulled her back.

Meilin looked at Sakura and laughed. "Same old Sakura. You never change do you?" Meilin lifted up her hand and slapped Sakura so hard across her face that she fell on the ground very hard, knocking Tomoyo over in the process.

"Always slow and stupid." Eiko walked over to Meilin and bowed, then stood beside her. He looked at Sakura with the same sorry look in his eyes.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, then at Meilin again. "But…w-wait. I don't understand."

Meilin had a smug look on her face and turned to Syaoran, then at Tomoyo. "Ask your friends. They know."

"But YOU'RE my friend, and I'm asking you. Please tell me what's going on," Sakura pleaded.

Meilin walked over to Sakura again and pulled her up by her shoulder. "You wanna know what's going on? I'll TELL you what's going on. I am tired of being your shadow. I am tired of being the person that everyone looks over. And I am tired of not being able to hate you no matter how hard I try to."

Meilin's eyes began to fill with water. "You've taken everything from me Kinomoto, and I let it happen because you're this GREAT person and I knew that you didn't try to do it on purpose but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Cerberus went to attack Meilin but this time Yue put his arm out. "If you go there now and interfere we may not be able to fix this. Wait a little bit."

"At first I tried hating you. I tried and I tried but I couldn't do it. So I've been putting up with it all this time. Thinking if I play along then I'll start feeling how I'm acting. But it never worked."

Tears were now pouring down her face. "Do you know how hard it was breaking off the engagement with Syaoran? Tomoyo knows. She was so comforting for me, and I thought that we developed and extended our friendship, but she proved to me yesterday that that wasn't the case."

Meilin then punched Sakura back down to the ground causing her face to scrape on the concrete and bleed. Syaoran, Yue and Cerberus went to help hey but Eiko put his hand up, sending them flying once again.

"But that's besides the point. I couldn't hate you so I tried to make you feel how I felt, having nothing. If I could get you to hate me then it'd be easier for me to hate you. So I stole your cards when I was at your house and released them. I have the power to do that now, thanks to Eiko."

The she looked at Cerberus and her tears had stopped falling. "Well am I as useless as you used to say I was now?" She asked. Cerberus wasn't completely sure what she was talking about and she could see that by the look of his face. "Don't you remember? You used to say that I couldn't do anything because I didn't have magical powers. Bet you wish you didn't say that now huh?

Eiko remained silent. Tomoyo was growing angrier and angrier but she knew that if she tried to do something Eiko would only hit her with some of his magic.

"Well actually Eiko gave me the power to absorb magic from other people, so I took some of yours Kinomoto." Sakura tried to stand up but Meilin kicked her in the stomach causing her to wail in pain.

Meilin went to kick Sakura again but Eiko touched her on the shoulder then shook his head. "This wasn't part of the deal." Meilin stopped and then smirked and looked back at Sakura. "You're probably wondering how I met Eiko," she said.

"Meilin," Sakura began but was struck with a sharp pain in her stomach from the kick and she clutched onto it tightly.

Syaoran, Yue and Cerberus split up and went to rescue Sakura once more but Eiko put up his hands again, throwing Yue and Cerberus back and Meilin put up her hand knocking Syaoran back. Syaoran was taken aback because he wasn't use to Meilin having magic powers.

"Well it was actually a couple of weeks ago when I was coming home from school after Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran went somewhere without me, and I saw him sitting on the swings. He said, 'You seem to be upset with this Sakura person'. I was confused of course but then he explained to me that he could read minds. He then told me that he could help me deal with you if I was willing to help him get something he needed. So since I couldn't think of any way to get at you at the moment I figured I'd take his help."

"Then he taught me how to use the magic he gave me, what it could do, the works. When I asked him about himself and he told me I couldn't believe that he was Eriol's brother so I went and asked him."

Sakura wanted to say something but she could muster up a complete sentence. "Eriol asked me how I knew about him and when he found out what I was planning on doing he tried to stop me."

She turned her attention to Eiko. "I didn't tell you this, but I threatened Eriol that I would kill you if he said anything to Sakura or the others about what I was doing. That's the reason he didn't mention it at school yesterday." She laughed a mocking laugh. "Us humans. We're so damn selfish and we'll do anything to get what we want."

Syaoran picked up his sword then yelled, "Element: Wind," sending Eiko flying back for once and then he ran to Meilin and slapped her. "You're the only selfish one," he criticized.

She touched the place where he slapped her and smiled. "I'm the only selfish one? I'M the only selfish one? Well why don't you ask your little girlfriend what happened while she was captured under the Tokyo Tower? Why don't you ask her why she selfishly risked your life instead of simply breaking up with you? Looks like I'm not the only selfish one huh?"

Syaoran refused to believe Meilin, but when he looked at Sakura for a response Sakura couldn't say anything. Partially because of the pain in her stomach, but mostly because she knew that was somewhat true.

However she managed to ignored the pain and countered, "That's not true. I didn't choose either, because I didn't want to do either." Meilin formed her right hand to look like a mouth that was talking. "Blah blah blah, you were still being selfish. Speaking of which…" She took Syaoran by the chin and kissed him passionately, then pushed him back. "If I can't have you, then no one can. Eiko!"

At the sound of his name Eiko whipped out his sword to attack Syaoran but it was blocked just in time. As the two fought, Meilin stepped back to Sakura and held her hands, palms up towards her. Pink energy began to seep from Sakura's body into Meilin's hands. "Let's see how you fight with only half of your power."

Cerberus and Yue took the opportunity to attack Meilin, and were finally successful. Yue continued the assault while Cerberus stayed back to help his master. He took a paw and shook Sakura with it gently. "Sakura! SAKURA! Can you hear me?!" Tomoyo ran over to help Sakura as well. "Make sure she's alright," Cerberus instructed and went off to help Yue defeat the even stronger Meilin.

"Stop this!" a voice yelled from within the darkness. It was Eriol, and he was with Ruby and Spinnel. Cerberus flew over to Spinnel and said, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you." Yue turned to see Ruby but then was kicked in the face by Meilin.

"I SAID STOP THIS!" Eriol yelled again. Eriol looked at Eiko and gasped in disbelief. "B-brother?" _So it is true._ Tomoyo thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Eriol, but I have to do this…" Eiko hit his brother with a very powerful energy beam which caught Eriol completely off guard and threw him back. "I need to get what I've been trying to get all this time. I don't want all I've done so far to be in vain." Syaoran took advantage of the fact that his opponent wasn't paying attention and stabbed him in the side. "Eiko!" Eriol screamed, running to his brother's aid.

Sakura pushed herself to sit up and Tomoyo tried to help her but Sakura put up her hand indicating she wanted to do it herself.

"I've had enough," Sakura said heatedly. "Meilin, this fight is between you and me; no one else." She turned to Eiko, "If I beat Meilin then I'll do my best to grant your wish myself." She looked back at Meilin. "If you win then you get what you want: me out of your way."

Syaoran looked at Sakura worriedly. "Sakura you can't do this, she just took most of your power."

"He's right please, let us help you," Yue added. Sakura smiled, slowly standing up. "You heard what Eiko said. My power comes from my heart, and right now my heart is set on winning."

She turned to Tomoyo, "Trust me, okay?" Tomoyo nodded back at her best friend, wanting nothing bad to happen to her.

Meilin looked at Eiko. "You're going to betray me? We had a deal!" Eiko only looked away. "Fine then." Meilin put her hands out towards Eiko and a purple energy poured from his body into her hands. "It's okay you wouldn't be very useful powerless would you?"

Ruby and Spinnel looked at Eriol waiting for instruction, wondering if they went there just to watch hopelessly as Sakura and Meilin fought. Eriol just went to stand beside his brother saying nothing, implying that that was exactly what was going to happen. Sakura walked to Yue and Cerberus and hugged them. "You guys are the greatest protectors that anyone could ever ask for." The she went to Tomoyo and hugged her. "You are the best friend in the world and I wouldn't change you for anything." Lastly she looked at Syaoran. She headed towards him but Meilin interfered.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Sakura gathered up her strength, energy, and courage to punch Meilin out of her way. Sakura had never punched someone before so she was a little overwhelmed by her actions, but she still headed to her boyfriend.

"Syaoran I-" he pulled her in towards him and hugged her tightly. And for the first time that morning she hadn't upset for being cut off. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. "And if you don't win that fight I might just have to kill my cousin." Sakura couldn't tell if that was a joke or not but she just hugged him back. "Don't worry. Neither of us is going to end up dead, and like I said before, I plan on winning."

She didn't want to let go of her boyfriend but she knew it was time for her battle with Meilin. She slithered her way from his arms and faced her competitor.

"Let's go."

TBC…

[A/N: So it was Meilin all along! Sorry to any Meilin lovers, but I thought it'd be more interesting if the bad guy was someone they were all close to. Now prepare yourselves for the greatest CCS battle ever! Well…maybe not the greatest…but pretty good nonetheless. Don't forget to review!]


	18. The Final Battle

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

She didn't want to let go of her boyfriend but she knew it was time for her battle with Meilin. She slithered her way from his arms and faced her competitor.

"Let's go."

Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Sakura grabbed hold of her staff and stood firmly on the ground, her dress flowing in the wind. She sensed Meilin's magic growing but refused to back down.

She picked up one of her cards and tossed it up in the air. "JUMP!" The shoes on her feet developed mini wings and she jumped over to where Meilin was.

Meilin clapped her hands together and a red energy appeared, then she formed her hands into fists and pulled them out creating a sword.

"So that's how we're doing this," Sakura asked, taking out another Sakura card. She threw the card up in the air. "SWORD," she yelled the staff transforming into a sword as well.

Meilin rushed towards Sakura screaming angrily, clasping tightly to her sword with both hands. Sakura held up her sword in defense but Meilin hit the sword so hard against hers that she was sent back, hitting herself against one of the bars of the Tokyo Tower.

_Damnit, she's a lot stronger than I thought_. She looked up to the top of the Tokyo Tower for hope, then decided that she would have a better chance if there were obstacles in Meilin's way. She began jumping up the tower moving farther and farther away from her rival.

"What is this? You're running away from me? That's not very fair." Meilin said playfully, the same way Eiko might have. She then closed her eyes and red magic surrounded her. Slowly her feet came of the ground and soon enough she was zooming across the skies after her opponent.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Cerberus yelled from the ground. Sakura turned around and saw Meilin coming quickly behind her. Instead of jumping straight as she was before, she began jumping in different directions, making it more difficult for Meilin to catch her but also more difficult for her to keep balanced.

Realizing that the Sword wasn't going to do much help for her anymore she returned it back to a card and tried contemplating on a way to get away from Meilin.

When Meilin had seen that Sakura had gotten rid of her sword she grinned and took the opportunity to attack her. Sakura was almost to the top of the tower and she still hadn't thought of anything. She paused to look at where Meilin was and saw her competitor with the sword centimeters from her face. She moved to her left clutching the bars of the tower for dear life, resulting in the sword cutting her face. If she had moved a half a second later she would have died; either from the sword or from letting go and falling to her death.

Sakura looked down and could barely see her friends that were hoping for her safe return from the bottom. Meilin went to attack Sakura again and was sure to hit this time. Knowing this Sakura took a deep breath and jumped off of the Tokyo Tower.

The wind was pressing against her cut so roughly that it hurt but she had no time to worry about the pain. She rummaged through her cards and found the perfect one just in time. "FLOAT!"

Just as she safely landed on the ground and looked up, Meilin flew after her screaming; her sword prepared to strike. Sakura put her staff in front of her to block the blow. It was successful but there was a small crack that was formed on the staff. She took her staff and knocked Meilin to the ground with it. She turned quickly to her friends and took out a Sakura card. "SHIELD," she screamed and ordered the card to protect her friends.

Meilin jabbed her sword in the ground beside her so that her hands were free. She slapped her hands together then stretched her arms out towards Sakura causing Sakura to come off of the ground. Meilin turned her arms forcefully downwards, sending Sakura crashing into the ground.

As soon as Sakura made contact with the ground, her staff lost contact with her hands. Syaoran, Yue, and Cerberus ran to help her but were prevented by the Shield card.

She struggled to attain her staff once again but was stopped by the razor-sharp pain that had been inflicted on her left hand. Meilin, who had just stepped on Sakura's hand, was now twisting her foot from side to side with a sick smile on her face. Sakura hadn't noticed that Meilin had retrieved her sword again until Meilin held it over the crack on the star staff.

"It'd be a shame if something were to happen to this staff wouldn't it," Meilin asked in a sinister tone, very different from how she had acted with them over the years. Sakura attempted to reach her hand out and prevent Meilin from what she was about to do, but was stopped by the aching of her hand. Sakura watched helplessly as Meilin drove her sword into her staff, splitting it in half.

The snap of the staff echoed. Everyone was silent because they didn't know how to react. "Oops," she said, smiling as if it were an accident. Sakura pushed herself off of the ground completely infuriated. Her once red, white and pink dress was now drenched in dirt and had bits of blood on it once again.

The shield that was once protecting the spectators had now disintegrated and the mini wings that were once on Sakura's feet had now disappeared. Syaoran, Yue, and Cerberus once again tried to assist Sakura but were thrown back by Meilin's magic.

"This is between me and Kinomoto. NO ONE else," she reminded the boys. Ignoring her statement they went back to help but Sakura put her hand out indicating they shouldn't interfere. Her back was facing them but they had a feeling that she was upset beyond belief.

Yue still tried to convince her that they needed her help. "Sakura! You can't just make us do nothing. Your life is on the line, and your staff is broken. You have no magic now! She'll kill you for sure if you don't let us help, and if that's the case then I'll disobey you as a master as long as I can save your life."

Cerberus looked at Yue in shock. Yue was not one to go against the instructions of his master, especially since he had grown very fond of Sakura.

Sakura didn't move for a moment, but then turned her head around slowly. Tears were falling down her face but the emotion on her face was no where near sadness. He face demonstrated a new level on the angry scale. "Yue…" she said from between clenched teeth. "Don't. Interfere…please."

Yue was taken back by Sakura's behaviour. "Fine," he said in defeat. "But if it looks like you're going die I'm getting involved.

As soon as he said that he was thrown back again, even harder by Meilin. "You're not getting involved regardless."

She made her way towards Sakura and her lips curled into a smile again. "So what are you going to do now Ms. Perfect?" She held up the side of the sword against the first cut that she had made on Sakura's face but Sakura didn't flinch or budge from where her feet were planted in the ground.

Everyone, even Tomoyo, tried to run and get their friend out of the predicament she was in, but they were forced back for the umpteenth time by Meilin. "Stop interfering or I'll kill her right now," she yelled at them.

She turned her attention back to Sakura, pressing the sword into her face, deepening and broadening the cut that was already there. Sakura still didn't move, despite the pain.

"You have no staff meaning that your cards can't be used. You're practically powerless. And now, I'm going to enjoy killing you. Slowly so you feel all of the pain that you've imposed on me."

Sakura closed her eyes and placed her hands across her chest. Her body started to glow a light pink and a white light shone from where her was. The light was so blinding Meilin held up her arm to block the sight. Everyone else surrounding Sakura had done the same thing, and when the light dimmed down Sakura was holding a new Sakura card in her hands.

The anger that was in Sakura's eyes had left and after what felt like an eternity, she smiled.

"You're right Meilin. I don't have my staff. But I was able to create and activate the Evil card without one, so I figure that I could do it again, but one more useful this time."

She turned the card to face Meilin so that she could read it. "The…Restore?"

Sakura nodded. "It's about time someone undid all the trouble you've caused." She remembered that in order for the Evil card to work she had to say its name, and so she did the same with her new card.

"RESTORE!"

TBC…

[A/N: Alright my readers the stories coming to an end soon. Just 2 more chapters and the epilogue and this adventure ends. Excited? Sad? Indifferent? Let me know. Review! :D]


	19. A Tragic Victory

[A/N: This chapter is going to be pretty short because I'm planning on having the last chapter be pretty long. So they balance each other out.

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. Eiko belongs to me though :D. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

She turned the card to face Meilin so that she could read it. "The…Restore?"

Sakura nodded. "It's about time someone undid all the trouble you've caused." She remembered that in order for the Evil card to work she had to say its name, and so she did the same with her new card.

"RESTORE!"

Chapter 19: A Tragic Victory

Just as it had happened with the Evil card, the sound of Sakura's voice had activated the new card. Since the card was named the Restore, anything that had been damaged or affected gravely from the day before to that moment was repaired.

This meant that the battlefield they were using, Syaoran's pierced arm, Tomoyo's head injury, Sakura's staff, dress and face had been restored to the way they were originally.

Meilin looked around at the card's works with her mouth open in shock and disappointment.

Sakura noticed this and quickly took advantage of it. "Why so shocked Meilin? You should know that I have the ability to create cards. I practically have a deck of cards within my heart; each one that could be used to defeat you."

She picked up her now fixed staff and faced Meilin again. "This battle ends now."

Everyone behind Sakura was celebrating for the victory that they knew they were minutes away from seeing. Hugging and high-fiving went around and the more of this that Meilin saw the more upset she became.

"Shut up…Shut…up…" Meilin yelled, clasping onto her sword harder and harder, however she was ignored. "I SAID SHUT UP!" She put up her hand and attacked the first person she saw, which happened to bee Tomoyo.

Meilin hadn't used anything that powerful all morning. She used every bit of her emotion into the blow. Tomoyo had flow so far and hit her head so hard against the Tokyo Tower that she suffered from a concussion.

Sakura screamed and cried at the same time after seeing the massive amount of blood flowing from her best friend's head. Meilin too began to cry at the sight and dropped to her knees clutching her head tightly. "AAHH!! STOP IT! STOP IT! GET OUT! STOP IT!" she repeated over and over again. Sakura ran passed her to get to Tomoyo, but Eiko got to her before Sakura could.

Meilin looked up at Tomoyo. "S-she…she's…she's gonna die. She's gonna die because of…because of…me…" She looked up at Sakura with bloodshot eyes. "You. This is all YOUR FAULT!" Meilin screamed, her mouth foaming, and she ran towards Sakura swinging her sword around like a crazy person. "This is your fault! This is your fault!" She yelled finally making it to where Sakura was and jabbing her sword ahead of her. Sakura didn't have enough time to get a card so she covered her eyes with her hands…

The sound of metal contacting and breaking through flesh echoed throughout the battlefield, the same way the staff did when it broke. But this was more serious. Much more serious. Sakura released her hands from her eyes and looked down to see blood splattered around the front of her dress. Eiko, who had stood in front of Sakura and blocked the sword from killing her turned his head around to face her. He smiled as blood poured down his lips "You…you really are a great person Sakura," he coughed up more blood but continued. "You may not know it but…but you really did…help…to…grant my wi-" He closed his eyes and fell backwards to the ground in a pool of his blood, his smile still pasted on his face.

Eriol dropped to his knees and cried into eyes. Spinnel and Ruby did their best to comfort their master even though they knew that they couldn't."

Meilin fell back down the ground, tears rushing down her face and she held onto her head again and a purple energy poured out of her.

Sakura too fell to her knees, crying, and held onto Eiko's now dead body tightly. "No…no…this wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to die." She repeated in a trance, rocking him back and forth.

She looked over to Tomoyo and saw that Syaoran was doing the same thing with Tomoyo that she was doing with Eiko. As his own tears fell down his face he called for Tomoyo to answer him over and over again but there was no response. Tomoyo's unconscious and dying body and Eiko's dead body tainted the area around the Tokyo Tower and the tower itself. Cerberus was crying too, and Yue, who although didn't cry, felt deep grief from the situation.

Sakura may have won the battle but everyone there could agree that this was definitely a tragic victory.

TBC…

[A/N: There probably should've been some point where I should've mentioned that the genres were romance, fantasy AND tragedy, but as Eiko said earlier in the story, "Why kill the surprise?" R.I.P to my only fictional character in this story. Review guys! :D]


	20. His Story

[A/N: Prepare yourselves for the longest chapter that I've written so far! Got lots of things to explain before the epilogue.]

Summary: "It's all over". The void card is captured, everything is restored again, Syaoran and Sakura are a couple, everything is back to normal. For now. But who ever knew that so much evil could rest in one person's heart. THE final battle is about to begin…

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Recap**

Tomoyo's unconscious and dying body and Eiko's dead body tainted the area around the Tokyo Tower and the tower itself.

Sakura may have won the battle but everyone there could agree that this was definitely a tragic victory.

Chapter 20: His Story

_One Week later…_

Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin, all dressed in black, were headed to Eriol's house after Eiko's funeral. "I'm glad you were willing to come," Sakura said to Meilin with a weak smile on her face.

Meilin returned the smile, just as weakly. "Well, I'm glad that you guys have forgiven me…you know…considered everything that's happened."

Sakura stopped walking and the other two paused to look at her. "Well Meilin it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything about it," she looked at Syaoran for support.

He nodded his head slightly. "She's right. There's no point beating up yourself about it."

Meilin looked down. "I know but…but Eriol…he's locked himself in his house for a week. He didn't even show up at the funeral today and…I mean…he says he forgives me too but it seems like he was just saying it to make me feel better and…and then there's Tomo-"

Sakura linked one arm to her boyfriend's and the other to Meilin's. "Like Syaoran said, don't beat yourself up for it. Eriol said he forgave you so just leave it at that. Okay?" Meilin smiled, feeling a little relieved.

"You really are a good person do you know that?" "So I've been told," Sakura replied, remembering that those were the last words Eiko had said to her. As a matter of fact they were the last words he said period. "She's more than good, she's amazing." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura on the cheek.

Meilin giggled and pulled Sakura forward. "Come on. Let's go see Eriol."

**Flashback **

Syaoran still held onto Tomoyo crying. He heard noise and looked up and noticed that people were beginning to walk around.

"Eiko did say he stopped time with his magic. I suppose being that he…passed away…there was nothing holding it back so it continued," Yue explained.

Syaoran looked up expressionlessly at Yue's explanation, then back down at Tomoyo.

Meilin looked through her empty eyes at the Eiko's dead body and she began to crawl slowly towards it. When she reached him she stretched out her hand to touch it but Sakura slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch him…don't you dare touch him…you…you killed him…" Meilin ignored Sakura's warning and tried again to touch Eiko. This time Sakura didn't interfere and Meilin put her index and middle finger over his eyes and shut them. She looked up to Sakura and then hugged her tightly crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…It…it wasn't me…I…"

Sakura's eyes too were blank but she gradually placed Eiko's body and hugged Meilin back. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she hugged her regardless.

One person walking by had finally noticed the teenagers and ran over to them. "What the hell happened here?" the person asked.

Syaoran looked up at this random person. "Phone…do you have a phone?" The person looked at Syaoran with a doesn't-everyone-have-a-cell-phone? look, and nodded his head. "The ambulance…call the ambulance…she's gonna die if you don't-" Syaoran repeated, looking back now to the bleeding Tomoyo.

The person, who hadn't seen Tomoyo before, had now acknowledged her presence. "Holy shit! What happened to her?" but the person called for the paramedics without waiting for an answer.

When the ambulance arrived Yukito offered to travel with her to the hospital. Yue had transformed back into Yukito after he realized that he could be seen by humans. Cerberus, Spinnel, and Ruby had all done the same thing.

Nakuru was now trying to snap Eriol out of a trance he was in, but she knew she was unsuccessful when he fainted. Kero and Souppy looked at each other sadly, not knowing what do to in the situation.

Syaoran dragged himself to where Meilin and Sakura were, and pried Meilin out of his girlfriend's arms. He then began to punch his cousin without remorse, but she didn't hit him back or even protect herself, she just accepted the beating.

Sakura came in between the two and Syaoran accidently punched Sakura instead of his target. She wasn't completely sure what compelled her to protect Meilin, but then she remembered what was said to her not too long ago.

"You…you said it wasn't you," Sakura said blankly facing Meilin. "What…what did you mean…"

Meilin explained her situation and suddenly everything made sense to everyone that was listening.

"What I said…it was true, but there were some missing things in the story I told earlier," Meilin started.

"It's true that I was mad that day that you guys went out and didn't invite me, but I didn't hate you Sakura, and I don't now I swear. It's just that…at the time that I met him I was mad. So when he asked me if I was upset with you I said yes. But that was only at that moment."

Meilin looked at Eiko's body, then continued. "When Eiko gave me some of his power, it was strong. Much more stronger than I could have controlled myself. And since I couldn't control it, it controlled me."

Sakura wanted to say something but couldn't think of what to say. Eriol had regained consciousness and now was listening to Meilin.

"Eiko…he…he wanted something. And he wanted it so badly that it imprisoned him sort of. He became angry, and that anger passed onto me along with the magic. So when he passed away the magic that was possessing me…well…stopped."

"So all this time you've been possessed by Eiko's magic?" Eriol asked.

"Technically yes. But it wasn't his fault. He just wanted his wish granted and he thought that we could help each other at the time. Unfortunately I wasn't strong enough to control the power that was given to me, and so we ended up in this mess."

"How do we know you're not lying," Kero asked suspiciously.

"Honestly, if I was still possessed, we'd all probably be dead. I would've killed you all, then myself. Well I myself wouldn't have done the killing…well…you know."

Meilin then turned her attention to Syaoran. "How's Tomoyo?"

"Yukito went with her to the hospital. I don't know how serious it is or is going to be right now," he responded.

"Well as long as she's not dead then I'm good." Then she turned to Eriol. "I'm…so sorry…I know he was your brother and…and…" Eriol put up his hand to stop her from talking.

"It…it wasn't your fault…don't worry about it." And with that he walked to his brother's body, hugged it, then he, Souppy, and Nakuru left.

"So I guess there was no real bad guy in this. Ha, that actually makes it all harder to accept," Syaoran stated

Meilin turned back to Sakura again, tears welling in her eyes. "I just feel so…so…guilty…" Sakura took her friends back into her arms again and held her tightly. "It's how we all feel right now Meilin. It's how we all feel…"

**End Flashback**

The three stood out side of the Hiiragizawa residence, preparing themselves to encounter Eriol. Sakura looked at Meilin sympathetically because she saw Meilin wanted to cry all over again.

"You gonna be okay?" "Yea." "Oh yea, we were going to go and visit Tomoyo in the hospital after this. The doctor said she should be hopefully coming out of a coma today. You wanna join?" Meilin became flustered a little but then nodded. "That'd be great."

Syaoran was about to knock on the door but someone opened it before he had the opportunity to. "Hello Ms. Mizuki," Sakura greeted respectfully, bowing at the sight of her ex-teacher. The other two did the same.

"Hello Sakura. Eriol's been expecting you, come on in," she said, opening the door more so that the three could enter the house.

The four of them walked down the hallway in silence, and then Ms. Mizuki tried to kick off a conversation. "Eriol was going to be at the funeral today, but he had taken ill at the sight of his late brother. Would any of you like something to eat or drink?" "No thank you," the three responded in unison.

As they approached Eriol's bedroom Ms. Mizuki paused. "Well this is my stop. Maybe you guys will be successful in cheering him up," she said pasting on a smile to hide the pain they all knew she was feeling.

Eriol had been sleeping on his bed with a wet towel on his forehead. Sakura took a seat on Eriol's bed beside him, and Syaoran and Meilin stayed at the doorway. Eriol sat up at the sound of his guests and put on the glasses he had resting on a side table beside him.

Sakura gave Eriol a hug and Eriol responded to it. "I really do appreciate you guys being here for me, and I feel that you guys deserve a proper explanation as to who Eiko is." _He sounded the way Eiko did when he was telling us about what happened to Sakura,_ Syaoran thought.

"Please, draw up some chairs," Eriol offered to Syaoran and Meilin, and they did as they were instructed.

"As you know, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, but what I neglected to tell you was that Clow had an elder brother. Yue and Cerberus knew of this but when their memory was erased, they forgot about him." Sakura nodded, remember Eiko saying something like that to them while they were fighting.

"Clow's brother, Zun Reed, was quite the envious character. He was always jealous about the fact that, even though he was older, his younger brother was stronger than him, magically. On numerous occasions Zun had even tried to kill Clow, and one time was almost successful. Long story short, Clow ended up killing Zun before Zun had a chance to kill him."

Meilin threw her hands on her mouth in shock that Clow Reed had killed someone. Syaoran too was shocked, but didn't show it very much.

"When Eiko and I were born, I was surprised to discover that he was too the brother of my past, seeing as to how that usually wouldn't happen. Us being brothers again I mean. Eiko was a good brother; protective, smart, very powerful, lots of potential. But when he found out about what had happened in his past he was devastated."

Sakura clutched her heart at that moment, as if she could feel Eiko's pain to hear that.

"We were told that it was bound to happen again. Eiko would grow to hate me and I would kill him. We were told that there was nothing that we could do about it because our fates were set. So one day Eiko packed his things and hugged me. He told me that no matter what, he wouldn't grow to hate me, and that I wouldn't kill him. He said he would go wherever it took for him to find a way to change our destinies, and I never saw him again."

Eriol was going to cry but he held it back. "That was ages ago though. I never heard from him again so I assumed he was...well…dead. Then Meilin…or should I say the thing controlling Meilin, told me that my brother was alive I was so happy, and when she said that he wanted something I knew that he was still searching for a way for our fates to be prevented. Then she told me that if I said anything to you about it she'd kill him. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to see my brother again. So I didn't say anything to you Sakura."

He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. It was selfish of me I know but…" he managed before the tears began to fall from his eyes. "It's okay," she responded, rubbing his back for consolation.

"And the rest of the story you know," he finished. Syaoran looked at Eriol apologetically. "Thanks for telling us this man, it really helps." And then Eriol cried himself back to sleep in Sakura's arms.

She placed him down lightly on the bed and kissed his forehead. Syaoran didn't mind because he knew where her heart was about it. "Sorry we have to leave without saying goodbye, but we're going to see Tomoyo, and you need your rest," she whispered.

Then the three of them quietly left Eriol's room, and then his house, so that he could begin to heal emotionally.

--------

"You know I just remembered that last week I told Rika I was going to go to her house today...Oh well, that's just going to have to wait," Sakura mentioned on their way down the hospital hallways.

"I hate hospitals," Meilin complained, "they make me feel depressed. And I'm already feeling depressed so this is just making me feel even MORE depressed."

"Shut up Meilin," Syaoran responded jokingly. Things were still a little awkward between the two but their relationship as friends and cousins was beginning to fix. It was happening slowly, but at least it was happening at all.

As they approached the room labeled 'Daidouji' Meilin held onto her stomach. "I-I don't think I can do this." Sakura held her hand and smiled. "Sure you can. Let's go." She dragged Meilin into the room and Syaoran just sighed and followed with his hands in his pockets.

They had been sitting around for about half an hour as Tomoyo lay eyes closed on a hospital bed. Her head was covered in bandages but other than that she appeared healthy and unharmed.

Syaoran was the one who saw Tomoyo's right and twitch and they all flew over to the bedside.

Tomoyo opened her eyes to see three faces staring back at her. They all lit up immediately at the sight of her awakening. Sakura hugged her friend tightly and cried.

"Oh Tomoyo, I was so worried about you! We all were. You even got Syaoran crying." Syaoran nudged his girlfriend lightly for embarrassing him but he just sat beside her on the bed and held her hand.

"We really were so worried about you. We're glad to see that you're okay."

Meilin walked slowly towards Tomoyo until they were face to face. "I'm so sorry about what happened Tomoyo. I…I didn't mean for anything bad to happen to you…especially not this."

Tomoyo looked around at the three in a daze. Sakura noticed this and let go of her friend, then looked at her worriedly.

Syaoran and Meilin noticed the facial expression that they were being given and moved back slightly from her. "Tomoyo…are you okay," Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at them, closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her forehead, then opened her eyes again.

"I'm sorry…but…do I know any of you?"


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. The songs that I have used do not belong to me either.

Epilogue

_We've tried everything: Costumes, Sakura Cards, videos, even Kero but she didn't remember any of it. The doctor said that she was fortunate enough to not have anything serious happen to her physically, but unfortunately she lost most of her memories. Thankfully she still remembers a bit about herself and she remembers who her mother is so that's good. Also she can still sing well, so that's also a plus._

_I still wish that none of it would have happened. I mean, Tomoyo has been there with me from the beginning; before Eriol, or Meilin, or Syaoran, or Kero, or any of this card capturing stuff. _

_It hurts to see her and know that she doesn't remember anything about me…but I guess it's not so bad. We can make new memories and become best friends again, I know it. It's just going to take some time._

_You must feel bad about Tomoyo too. I saw the way you looked at her when she was injured and how worried you became. Or times before when you were calling her cute, I know you meant it. Even though you only knew her for a very short amount of time, I could tell that you liked her. If you were still alive and she still remembered you, you guys would be the cutest things…_

_Well on some more positive notes, thanks to you Syaoran and I are better than ever. You helped to test our relationship and we pulled through. I'm really glad that I was able to meet you, and I'm even happier that you wish was able to come true. Even if it wasn't in the greatest way._

_Kaho…I mean, Ms. Mizuki would have loved meeting you. You guys would've been great friends...oh gosh here I go again. I said POSITIVE, so let's get POSITIVE!_

_Hmm…what else. Well, everyone has forgiven Meilin, even though she still feels it's her fault that this happened to you. _

_I'm going to miss you a lot Eiko, even though we didn't know each other long, I'm sure you and I would've been great friends._

Sakura closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair under her pink hat. She put a bouquet of flowers that had been on her lap and placed them gently on the grave on her left that she was sitting beside. Then she took another bouquet and put it on the grave on her right.

_I miss you too mom. I'm glad that they buried you guys together; it's easier to get to._

Sakura stood up with a quiet grunt and dusted off her pink outfit, then turned to the two gravestones with a smile on her face.

"And now if you guys don't mind, I have a date to get to. See you guys next week." She blew kisses to both of them, and then was on her way to the park.

--------

Syaoran was swinging on the swing rocking back and forth waiting for Sakura. His hair blew in the wind under the green hat he was wearing. When he saw her he smiled a bit.

"You're late…again."

Sakura put her hands on her hips and pouted, pretending to be upset. "Hey, I told you I was going to see Eiko and my mom before I came here didn't I?"

"Yea…but that doesn't excuse the fact that you're still late," he responded jokingly.

Sakura took a seat on the swing beside him and they swung in silence for a bit.

"You know, I still feel kind of ridiculous wearing this outfit at the park," Syaoran commented, breaking the silence.

"Hey, we both agreed that we'd wear the outfit that Tomoyo made when we captured to Void card for three reasons: One, it reminds us what Tomoyo has done for us, two, we're matching, and three, I look cute in it," Sakura said the last one with very much pride.

Syaoran almost fell off of the swing from thee sound of Sakura's sudden vanity.

"And besides…it's the same reason why you chose to have our date here, right Syaoran? To remind us about Eiko?"

Syaoran got off of the swing and took his girlfriend's hand, leading her to a bench. "You are one smart cookie aren't you?" he commented.

They sat on the bench in silence for a bit then Sakura asked, "why the sudden change of relocation. Was there something wrong with the sw-"

Syaoran kissed her fervently on the lips and Sakura was so shocked that she pulled back.

Syaoran blushed immediately and turned the other way.

"Wh-Sy-I-" Sakura attempted to make a full sentence but was failed quite drastically.

"It's just that," Syaoran started without facing Sakura, "We've been together for a year and we haven't…you know…kissed yet, well not a real one…and I love you so much and-"

Sakura held onto his chin and turned him to face her. She looked into his eyes for a little bit, then kissed him back.

Suddenly a white light shone from Sakura's chest sending Syaoran flying off of the bench. Syaoran looked up at what had knocked him over and laughed. "Well, you're just popping out cards like daisies aren't you?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and Syaoran got back up and gave her a tight hug. "I really love you, you know that," he said. She showed him the card that said 'the Love' and she said, "I really love you too."

Syaoran laughed again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Maybe you'd cry for me the way you cried for Tomoyo," Sakura kidded.

"Stop bringing that up!" Syaoran yelled chasing her around the park.

And they finally got the real date that they deserved. No distractions, no evil, just love.

THE END!

[A/N: And so ends our Cardcaptor Sakura journey, and my first completed fan fic! I'd love to get some criticism: pros, cons (but preferably pros :D) and any suggestions for a future story. Things that worked out, things that didn't, I'll accept just about anything. Thanks again for reading !]

Oh! I also want to thank all of the people who labeled this story as one of their favorites and everyone who took the time to review. It always made me happy to see that :) Thanks again, you guys rock!


End file.
